


FlashBangBoom

by Iriska



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 16:13:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 35,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16836079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriska/pseuds/Iriska
Summary: The Flash finds out a bit of news that doesn't sit well with her regarding a certain criminal she's put away. But she never imagined he'd be someone she'd want to save.





	1. One

“Um, Bruce? If you’re there, pick up, it’s Betty. I’m watching the news…” she paused a brief moment, watching the chaos unfolding over the chopper feed, “Do I need to come back…because it looks like Midway hit the fan instead of the shit.”

Betty Allen had just gotten to the nice little quiet cabin out in Nehalem, Oregon and popped on the tv just as she set her bag down. It was just about dusk where she was as she watched the chaos unfolding in front of her on the tv. She knew if need be, she could be there in moments. Being the Flash did have it’s perks, but Bruce had texted her sometime when she was on the plane to not cancel any plans and to enjoy her vacation. She had a feeling he sure as hell knew what was going on.

“Seriously Bruce, pick up. I know you screen your calls even when you’re out and running around in yo-” She was interrupted by the sounds of a loud engine in the background.

“Betty, I already told you not to worry about anything. Things are under control.”

“That! That right there! I know you’re lying to me right now. You’re never this pleasant on the phone with me, or anyone ever.” Betty’s eyes widened as the helicopter feed fizzled and the camera focused in on a small group of- no. There was no way.

“The fuck is Harley- IS THAT DEADSHOT?! Killer Croc..” her voice trailed off as she saw another one she didn’t recognize. But there was one more. The familiar coat and swagger was unmistakable. She wasn’t sure why her voice cracked as she added, “Harkness.”

Everything seemed to slow down as more explosions filled the feed and then cut out.

“Bruce, I’m coming back.” She was already shoving her flipflops into her bag.

“It’s under control. Trust me. It’s a new initiative I have my hands in.”

“Sounds more like you’re shoulder high in shit. Tell me what’s going on. Now.”

Betty fought with finding better stations with closer footage as this crapstorm unfolded, all the while, Bruce explained what the Suicide Squad was. She got an earful about Amanda Waller and what he really thought about her and her operation there in Belle Reve.

It was terrifying.

He touched a bit on the group he’d started recently, the one that had a few more metas like herself. Justice groupies, or something like that. Betty just showed up to play. When there was a job to be done, she was there. Details weren’t really her bag, she did that for a living in the crime unit with Gotham PD. It’s where she’d figured out what Digger Harkness was up to.

Captain Boomerang, for being a complete idiot sometimes, was crafty as hell when he put his mind to it. She’d dug out some records between shifts and her own work in the lab and on scene to catch him the first time. She let the PD take care of it the first go around. After Harkness broke out of county easily enough, the Flash stepped in. Twice.

The third time was different. Harkness must have gotten a lead that the Gotham Diamond Exchange had one of its largest shipments ever roll through. Betty was just walking out the door when she heard the alarm in the building had gone off and they were sending two units.

The Flash was there fifteen minutes before the first marked patrol rolled up. Harkness was out cold.

“Fine. I’ll stay. Just- yeah, vacation. I get it.”

“Trust me Betty, you need a break. Stop watching the news and relax a few days. I’ll need you when you get back.”

Bruce disconnected before any goodbyes were said. It wasn’t unexpected.

~

Doing as she was told, Betty kept herself off the news, at least after the clusterfuck was said and done. It looked like most of them made it out. She was a little thrown off when she saw Deadshot surrender his weapons LIVE on television to some suit. Weird.

She kept herself busy the first two days, enjoying being outdoors and disconnected. Per usual, she found herself getting a little bored. And despite restraining herself, all she could think about was everything she’d seen on the television. She still couldn’t wrap her head around something though.

~

_“No honor among thieves, eh?”_

The more she reflected on it, the harder the words seemed to eat at her. He was a fucking _thief_. Not a hero, not even a mediocre player in this game of anti-heroes going about. But then again, he’d just assisted in saving thousands of lives.

But the reasons weren’t really in his control, were they? This was an initiative taken on by people with an endgame in mind and he was just a pawn.

Dispensable if the moment called for it.

And knowing what little she did about Amanda Waller, she didn’t imagine it would take her long to trade out those she didn’t find capable or useful enough for her needs. Harkness was certainly resourceful, but how long would he actually play along until his mouth got him in trouble? Ot better yet, how long before he went completely stir crazy there in Belle Reve.

Wait. Why did she suddenly care?

This was just another bad guy she’d helped bring to justice. A violent… occasionally violent criminal. Mostly from what she’d gleaned from his files was that Harkness was thief first and foremost. Self preservation above all. He wasn’t a Killer Croc, or a Harley Quinn.

Yeah, the guy was batshit. A druggie. But there was something that kept tearing into Betty’s stomach the more she thought about how the reason he was there was because of her. He certainly deserved punishment. But this?

Maybe it was just like Bruce said. For the best.

Fuck it. She was headed to Belle Reve.


	2. Two

Well, the trip didn’t happen right away.

Betty had to convince Bruce to gain access. She was heavily warned per her higher up, if that’s what she even considered him. But through much finagling, Betty was able to convince Bruce to set up an alias for her.

Betty Andrews, consultant for the AECU, Arkham Extreme Cases Unit. Such bullshit, but according to Bruce, it would fly. The cover was more for everyone else, he said Waller wouldn’t care, but knew that someone with her abilities would be able to assist her. That fact alone was frightening enough.

Three months after the initial “mission”, Betty was granted her audience. To say the least, Belle Reve wasn’t exactly welcoming.

Despite it being early spring, it was already hot and muggy. She was nearly sweating through her clothing before she got through the front door. Once inside the high walls and thick steel gates, she found the temperature near freezing. She knew she needed to freshen up before this meeting, at least to look the part, so she excused herself quickly to the bathroom.

Betty wasn’t incredibly tall; next to Bruce she looked like a kid sometimes. Barely standing at five and a half feet, she fiddled with the knee length skirt with black stockings (she didn’t much care for skirts) and quickly realized she already had a run in them. Cursing louder than expected, she hiked them up as best she could before she undid her hair. Her soft brown curls had gone nearly flat with the humidity. At least it still looked a bit wavy and not completely lost on the weather. Soft hazel eyes looked back up, studying her makeup, touching up just a few things so she looked the part. Betty had to remind herself she was playing the part for everyone else, not Waller.

I guess it meant convincing Harkness too if she decided to talk with him.

“You can do this.” Taking a deep breath, Betty tied her hair back into a loose ponytail and headed back into the hall.

Through a few corridors and down a long hallway that looked straight out of a Stephen King novel Betty found herself in the primary security office. Three locks to get in. Key, hand and retinal scanner. She might have made mention of the high tech gear in such a shitty place, but she caught eye of the video feeds before she said anything more.

Every INCH of the facility was covered. Embarrassingly enough, the bathroom she’d just been in was included as well.

The minuscule amount of chatter that gave the room some white noise went completely silent after a minute. Turning, Betty found a woman about her own high. There was an air of power with her very presence. It was terrifying; almost reminded her the first time she’d had a run in with the Joker. It honestly felt like the air was sucked out of the room as the woman snapped her fingers and the guards, all of them, left the room.

Betty swallowed hard as she could hear the heavy lock of the door behind the last one click into place.

Amanda Waller. The Queen. The woman didn’t have to say a word, just the look on her face was enough to know she knew.

“Betty Allen. Mr Wayne let me know you were coming. I wasn’t expecting someone like you to show up here.”

“Someone like..” She stopped, the look Waller was giving her let her know she knew. She knew everything. It was her job, wasn’t it? “Uh, yeah..”

“With your added interest I might actually be able to make the progress I’ve been working on for weeks now. If you’re interested, I heard things in Gotham are relatively calm for the moment.”

She was referring to the fact that Batman had recently gotten his hands on the Joker and had him locked up nice and tight in Arkham. Betty knew damn well it wouldn’t last; Quinn was still out gallivanting so it was only a matter of time.

“Depends on what it is you’re looking for I suppose.”

“A pretty thing that can handle a beast.”

She found herself laughing a bit until she noted Waller’s expression.

“Of the inmates I have, he seems to be the most responsive to females when he isn’t trying to score a fuck or drugs.”

Wait, was Waller actually suggesting that she be used as some kind of bait? “Hold up a second, what are we suggesting? It’s not like I’m going to stick around.”

Betty paused. The world seemed to stop. Why was she here?

As she struggled with an answer, Waller continued on.

“We’ve added additional ex criminals to the squad and they’ve already moved into a general population, of sorts,” her voice darkened with a hint of disdain, “The Captain has been in opposition to every order since his arrival. I have no use for someone who barely follows the plan in the first place, let alone someone who’ll do anything to defy authority the whole way even after the job is done. I’m reaching my limits and resources when it comes to keeping him around.”

Waller turned to look at the cell block feed and Betty caught her first glimpse of Harkness. The mattress that had covered the slab of concrete that one might consider a bed had been torn to shreds, the remnants being simply the case cover. It was dirty enough that Betty could note the stains without having to move in for a closer look.

Comparatively, he was kept like an animal next to the other inmates. Betty however, did find herself agreeing with Waller’s tactics. You wouldn’t reward a dog who did the opposite of what you asked it to do, right? A twinge of guilt stuck in her gut at the comparison.

“You’re the only person in five thousands miles that seems to have some sense of caring for that prick. I’m not the sentimental type if you couldn’t tell,” Waller turned and looked at her, “but Captain Boomerang is an asset I’m not ready to lose yet. He has the ability to be brilliant when he needs to be. I don’t think he realizes how good his exit strategies can be sometimes. I’m not trying to give him too much credit here.”

She was smiling a little at Betty as she closed the space. She’d seen this before. Whenever Bruce wanted something of her, he’d move in close and look all kinds of sincere. She’d been burned enough with favors by him to recognize it.

“Listen, you don’t have to ask me all nice. I just need to know what the game plan is here. Are you telling me you’re going to kill the guy if he doesn’t straighten up?”

Waller nodded, said nothing more.

“And… you’re asking me to try and turn him around?”

Waller nodded again, her signature stone face returning.

“Fuck. You’re serious,” Betty fussed with her somewhat managed hair.

“He wouldn’t know who you actually are. Unless you tell him, though I’m not sure what help that would do. Needless to say, I’m going out on a major limb here. The idea of Harkness walking out of here with just you as a guardian is worrisome. But with the cover you’ve built, it might work. Might even be able to work out something like what we have with Deadshot.”

It took a few moments for the words to register, “Whoa whoa whoa, you’re asking me to be a glorified babysitter?”

“It’s that or he dies, Miss Allen. I have no use for a soldier that won’t obey orders. His special circumstances or no.”

This just got WAY more complicated than she’d figured this little field trip would be.

“Fine.”

WAIT. WHAT WAS SHE SAYING?!

Waller’s mouth ticked up into a smirk, “Sounds like a plan then. I’ll have the tech crew fill you in a little later before you leave, but I suppose you might want to meet your new pet project.”

Betty couldn’t even respond before Waller was leading her down the hall.

“I know you’re more than capable of handling him yourself, but if you need back up, you tell us. I don’t want your death on my hands. I don’t think it would settle well with certain parties, so to speak.”

She could only nod as the world seemed to take a huge spin. Was this actually happening?

The cell designated for Harkness was open and empty. Betty could only image where he’d gone, but she didn’t have to wait long. Waller ushered her into a small room off of a large one. Double sided glass was the only thing separating her from a very familiar face.

Sitting shackled to the floor next to a table, was George “Digger” Harkness. Captain Boomerang. He looked different without the coat and sport zip-up. Betty was even surprised at the curly hawk of hair that he usually kept under wraps with his beanie. The most striking feature to note, was the fact there were open wounds on his right bicep.

“What happened to his-”

A guard piped up as he prepared the lock to release and let her in, “Electrode whip. He won’t let anyone get near them. Defiant little shit for brains.”

Betty’s mouth twisted in frustration as she additionally noted his eyes looked darker than usual. Though the deep bluish purple wasn’t from a shiner. He visibly wasn’t sleeping. With her luck, he’d be agitated, irritable and just as much a prick as he normally was, plus a little extra for good measure.

So to recap.. She was going to be babysitting one of her biggest nemesis, and trying to convince him in the process to go soft enough that he would listen to authority.

She figured had a better chance of getting Bruce Wayne to wear a fluffy pink bunny onesie.

A loud buzz and the sound of a heavy lock clicking let her know it was time.

Waller caught her arm, shoving that stupid pink unicorn deep into Betty’s inner sweater pocket “I get this is going to be a complicated process, but if I need him before you’re done with him, he better cooperate, or I’ll end it myself.”

The underlying smartass in herself slipped out as she pulled her arm back, “Yeah yeah, I get it, no pressure or anything, right?”

A deep breath in and the door opened.


	3. Three

The room was much warmer than she’d expected, as if the air filtered into the room was directly from outdoors. Stepping over that threshold was like going right back outside but in the shade. Except she was in an interview room of sorts with someone who’d seen even better days than this. **  
**

A part of Betty didn’t want to shift her gaze to the man shackled to the floor less than five feet from her. This was the same man she’d overpowered, thrown into the back of a police car and battled with on more than one occasion. But there was something different about this time.

She was Betty Allen. Someone who binge watched old school Battlestar Galactica reruns and ate Nutella out of the jar with a spoon until it got to a level she properly regretted. She wasn’t a superhero. She was normal in this moment. This was probably the most honest she’d been with herself in a while to boot.

The sound of the heavy door slamming shut behind her brought her back to the situation at hand.

“Well well well, someone lef’ a little mouse in a cage with the hungry cat.”

Fuck.

It’s the first word that entered her mind when she made eye contact. The familiar smirk and gold tooth glinting in the half lit room shooting right back at her. She was more flustered than she’d hopped for.

It took her a moment to compose herself, looking at the chair on the other side of the table from him. She focused on the beaten metal around the edges, trying to imagine something other than the task at hand. Anything. Nothing was working.

So she stepped off the edge and into the abyss.

“George Harkness-”

“Digger.”

“Geo-”

“Tha’ or Captain Boomerang. I ain’t answering to nufin else.”

That actually helped. Rolling her eyes, Betty walked over and pulled the chair out, sitting down across from him.

In a fluid motion Harkness had pushed his shackles to the limit, his arms held him in place but his face was inches from hers. Somehow this behavior wasn’t surprising. It didn’t even make her flinch as he got a real good look at her, and she immediately regretted wearing a shirt that showed even a hint of cleavage. Harkness was sure as hell soaking it up.

“Surprised they didn’t gif’ wrap you for me.” When he realized he wasn’t going to get a rise out of his physical action, Harkness sat back in his seat.

“Don’t know why? I’m sure as hell not a gift. I’m an opportunity.”

Harkness looked her over again; he was all business this time. His eyes seemed to scan every inch of her, but not in a lewd sense. He was looking for any kind of emblem, marking, something that would indicate who she worked for. She didn’t have one and he obviously found some irritation in the fact.

“Don’t need nuffin’.” He turned away, looking at the double sided glass as if he was making a statement to Waller, who Betty was certain was still there.

“She’s not making you an offer. I am.”

Fighting with the idea of stepping back out to see if Waller could come up with a better strategy, Betty decided against it. She was going to do this her way. If she couldn’t prove this was something she could easily handle, the plan to get Harkness on a fast track to taking years of his sentence would be revoked. They’d kill him.

Her own personality took over and she kicked her legs up like she would have done at home, but immediately regretted it as it probably gave Harkness half a good look up her skirt. She went with it though.

“Listen. I can get you out of here, and you can play along for a bit. Or you can go back to your pisspot of a cell and rot there until the Queen gets tired of you and offs you like garbage.”

There was an unsettling silence that hung in the air for what felt like minutes.

“What makes you think I wanna do anything? That I ain’t happy like I am?”

Pinky.

Reaching into that pocket, Betty pulled out the slightly soiled stuffed animal, holding it in her hands, gently stroking over it’s worn out yarn mane with her fingertips. “You are the only member of your squad that has yet to be given any kind of privileges. I would say that’s because of poor behavior.”

When she finally looked up, she saw a Harkness flipping back between visibly incensed and concerned as he watched while she carefully held his prized position. Before he could say anything, she was on her feet and moving around the other side of the table.

Betty figured this must be like what those guys who feed crocs and gators at wildlife parks go through every time they go to put a dead chicken in their mouths. Was Harkness going to bite her hand off, or was he just going to take the stuffed unicorn and be happy with that.

Thankfully he was pleased as punch to have the thing back and seemed a little more pliable thereafter. Leaning against the tablet beside his hands, she crossed her arms over her chest.

“Listen, I’m trying to help out. If you’re gonna be stuck here, you at least need to get a little of free time like everyone else. I’ve heard you’ve knocked off almost thirty years of your sentence so far. Waller said you’d have had more time if you’d cooperated.”

The semi-placid facade fell and suddenly Harkness was on her. His hands on either side of her hips, gripping the metal like his life depended on it, his face barely an inch from her face.

“What do you think you could give me that I can’t get by myself, hmm? What makes you think I’m even remotely interested in your little plan?”  
  
A hand went rather quickly to Harkness’ throat and squeezed. Betty might have been startled, but she wasn’t one that was gonna roll over and show her belly that easy. She didn’t squeeze terribly tight, but enough to let him know she gave about zero fucks in regards to his threats.

“You’re gonna be stuck in this hell hole for a while along with everyone else, but you deserve to get out a bit. You’d be under my watch. I like to think I’m fair. But you’ve gotta give me something to take back to Waller.”

Her transparency was showing. Tightening up a bit, she continued, “Besides, I could probably use your skills and you could use a workshop to make some new toys. It’s not a permanent thing, but you’re starting to act like a caged rat. Not a fat and happy cat.”

There was another silence. Harkness was incredibly close and it made her heart race. The fingers of her free hand blindly reached out for Pinky on the table and reached up, pressing the soft toy to his chest. Something in his eyes changed at the contact. Just like that, his right hand had hers covered, keeping the unicorn and her palm pinned.

“What happens if I say yes?”

Betty didn’t realize how dry her mouth was as she removed her other hand from his throat. “You come with me. You relax for a bit and not completely tear the accommodations offered to you up. Might be helpful to work on your gear considering you haven’t been able to touch it since your last mission.”

Some honesty slipped.

“You’re the only one that’s still non-compliant,” she knew Waller was cursing behind the glass, “But I don’t see how someone can be compliant when they’re not given incentive.”

The look in his eyes didn’t change this time.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

Harkness sank back down into his chair, looking up at her, “Why are you doing this for me?”

Betty’s chest tightened and she stood back up, straightening her shirt.

“I have my reasons. Might tell you why someday, but for now you need to tell me if you’re going to play nice long enough to earn some privileges here.”

The smirk came back as his eyes traveled down her legs and back up to her face, “Don’t gotta ask me twice, doll.” 


	4. Four

Betty always understood this process wouldn’t be instantaneous. She was initially expecting months of red tape, contracts signed for Waller. Even some kind of stipulations clause or legal recourse if she didn’t deliver or if something happened with Harkness. But something much more…direct occurred.

Almost four weeks after their first meeting, Betty had just gotten home from work and set her things down when there was a knock at the door.

It had gotten out of habit for her to check her peep hole, she didn’t need to anymore. She was beyond capable, but she wasn’t expecting Amanda Waller on the other side of the door.

“Nice little place you’ve got here. Smaller than I thought, but sufficient enough for your…endeavor. I really hope you’re ready to handle this.”

There was no invitation inside. Waller took what she wanted. At least she wiped her feet on her door mat on the way in.

“I think it’s a moot point reiterating how important this is.” Waller turned to look at her, something in her face that wasn’t there the first time. Mild desperation maybe? “A situation arising in a few months will require his assistance, but I can’t send him in without knowing he’ll run at the first chance he gets. I would normally have some kind of contingency plan in place, but unfortunately there isn’t another person available with his skill set. Or at least one that Mr. Wayne will let me employ.”

Betty could hear that familiar bitter tone she herself tended to adopt when discussing Bruce. She’d had a decent enough relationship with the guy, but with her lack of friends in the first place, she knows he often took advantage of her help in certain cases. All to get the job done. It was admirable in a way, she guessed. Then again, his obsession was borderline crazy on it’s own. All that mattered was the end game. Ways and means were often thrown at the wayside.

Her brows knit as she thought about this.

“He’s a handful. And I used to think I was a control freak.” Waller was looking at her with an amused expression.

“There’s a reason I’m allowing you to do this. Mainly because you seem to notice how valuable this work can be for us. And it keeps you all safe when possible. Mr. Wayne thinks differently. I’m certain you’ve heard how much he’d like to see Task Force X shut down. But we need this.”

Betty nodded and looked out the window at the large van pulling up.

“I also think you’re still naive to the fact that he’s completely expendable. We can use him, but I can find other ways to do this. His compliance would mean less people getting hurt or killed, and I wouldn’t send him in with the risk of failure. George Harkness is a dangerous man, but he’s a skilled one.”

Wiping her face, Betty took a seat in one of her hand-me-down armchairs and tucked her legs up. “I know you don’t owe me any kind of explanations, I’m the one asking for this after all. But why were you so ok with letting me do this? I mean, I think we both realize…who I am. What I can do… But I still have a cover to uphold.”

“I’m certain you’d be happy to hear that you’ve been placed on administrative leave with pay for the next two months. If the job is done before that, you can go back and things will be as normal. As far as they know, the FBI and ATF are utilizing you after reviewing your skill set.”

Betty sat slack jawed as she drank in the fact she’d be left every day with Harkness. Assumedly in her own home. Then again, what was she really expecting?

“And like I said before, you’re the only person that seems to care about what happens to this son of a bitch. Maybe if he feels like someone actually gives a shit about him, he’ll start listening more.”

Waller did something Betty would consider out of character. The woman pulled up a chair and sat in front of her. I need you to know I’ve got my best watching you. Flag is my best asset and he’s under strict orders to watch you over the next few weeks. I know you’re more than capable, but I like having a backup just in case you get soft.”

Betty might have taken that as an insult, but she was right.

She was about to reply to her when a taller man walked in. Thick shoulders and neck, sunglasses on while wearing what was obviously a flak jacket over his commando style fatigues. That had to be him. Not a terrible looking guy, but he was obviously one that didn’t mess around. She really doubted he would be the best conversationalist.

“Ma’am, is it alright if I send in the security specialists? We might want to get the ball rolling since the weapon is inbound.”

Waller nodded and turned back to Betty, “Colonel Rick Flag, this is Betty Allen. I’m sure you two will be getting nice and cozy if need be. But I’m assuming you had a room you were expecting to keep him in.”

“Uh, yeah.”

That was a big fat lie. She had a spare room with a bed in it that usually housed her storage items that wouldn’t fit into the tiny storage locker she rented. She really hadn’t had a chance to think about where she was going to put the guy.

Four men with large tactical style cases walked down the hall with her and started to set up all kinds of security devices and what seemed like heavy duty locks on the door. There was a keypad they installed on the outside of the door along with a hand scanner. The men took a few scans of her palm and let her go back down the hall to Waller and Flag.

Waller was handing a small device off to Flag before turning to Betty, “I’m headed out. I’ll keep in touch, and I want full reports from you. I hope this works, most of my men hope this works.”

And she was gone. Flag watched with her as Waller left with the security technicians into a black SUV. The only thing left outside was a small SUV that she could only imagine was Flag’s personal ride. No detail.

The silence for the first few seconds was deafening. Then he spoke.

“If you’d asked me about this plan a few months ago, I’d tell you you were fucking crazy. But I think if anyone’s getting through to him, it’d be you.”

“Does everyone know my business or something?” Betty realized how harsh her tone was. She almost apologized but the anxiety building in her at what she’d willingly thrown herself into was starting to come to a head. “At this rate we should just disclose to the Times or something.”

“Hey, hey… no one else knows. Waller and myself were the only ones debriefed. And it was by your buddy anyway. He wanted to make sure you had the proper protection.”

Betty sank back into her chair and Flag quickly took the one opposite of her, leaning his elbows onto his knees with hands clasped in front of him. “I think she knew before she was told, she’s got a tendency to find this kind of stuff out. It’s nothing you have to be worried about. And all of this, I’ve got it handled. You’ll have twenty four hour surveillance and I’ll always be within two hundred feet of you. I like to think I’m pretty decent with a sniper rifle.”

There was something about this guy. He was…honest. Completely honest. Soldier through and through, but still completely upfront with her. Since the moment Waller walked into her home and this started to finally feel like reality, she felt a bit at ease.

She let it process a moment before finally asking, “Why don’t you think I’m crazy now?”

He laughed softly into the shoulder of his vest as his back straightened, “I’ve seen some things. Been through some things, in the past few months. Feel like we should have taken this approach sooner. We’re not exactly all about positive reinforcement.”

Good feelings were gone as he pulled out small item from his pocket that looked much like a cuff.

“I need to be able to track your position and pulse. More specifically if one or both stop. Do you mind wearing this?”

Betty was certain it was a demand disguised as a request, but at least he had better delivery than most.

“Yeah, that’s fine. Looks small enough. Oh, and black. Matches everything.” Queue awkward laugh.

She sat forward in her chair and offered her wrist and he continued to speak while he fit it to her wrist size.

“When we started this project, we placed a small weapon in their necks. Deterrent, if you will. Explodes on digital command. When he arrives, I’m turning his off. But the device stays in his neck; it’ll continue to track his vitals and location. Not really comfortable with taking chances with this guy.”

The sound of a helicopter flying incredibly low filled the space around them, and dispersed just as quickly. The military movement in Gotham was starting to thin out a little, but the flybys were still jarring.

“So is there something I should be looking out for with all this stuff? Or should I just pray I don’t have to completely incapacitate him before the end of the day? I mean, he’s arriving today, right?”

Flag nodded and stood up after he activated her device, messing with the one on his own wrist. Hers beeped a few times and she assumed he’d synced it to his own.

“He is, and I just have one bit of advice for you.”

“And that is?”

“Don’t tell him who you are.” Flag looked over at her, “Seriously, I’m not sure if that will exacerbate the problem or what. But I can only imagine what a guy who’s been caged for months and forced to do things against his will would do to the person who put him there. It’s part of why I’m here, and why that’s on your wrist. Not taking any chances if he flies off the handle. I know what you can do, but I’m not taking any chances losing you.”

The thought hadn’t even crossed her mind. Fuck.

“Noted. Kinda enjoy staying in the land of the living, if you catch my drift.”

Flag winked and checked his phone, “I’m pretty confident you’ll be fine. Package should be delivered in just a moment, so you might wanna steel yourself. He was in a pretty shit mood this morning when we removed him from his cell.”

Betty didn’t have time to respond. And there was no knock.

As if Flag was expecting it, two soldiers forced a hooded individual, in a rather familiar set of duct taped boots, a track jacket and a larger one over it, into her living room. They kicked at the back of his knees and he went down relatively easy. Betty hadn’t moved from her spot, a little too shocked to say much as the hood was ripped off.

Harkness’s hair was askew and he was sporting a bright and shiny black eye he must have acquired sometime this morning. He was obviously thrown off by his surroundings, being in a home versus the prison. But then eye contact was made.

A cold chill ran through Betty as Harkness sized her up again, there was something more wild and dangerous about it this time. Like he knew something she didn’t and he was all too ready to spring it on her.

“Oh darlin’, ye shouldn’t have. ‘F yeh wanted a conjugal yeh coulda just visited me. Didn’t need ta bring me all the way out ‘ere.”

There would have been a smartass retort on her end, but Flag quickly jabbed a long needle into the Captain’s neck and he in turn cried out in pain. The bright little red light on the side of his neck went out.

“Baby hands, mate. We talked ‘bout this.”

“This is Miss Allen. You owe this nice little vacation for you to her. You disrespect her, she’ll be more than willing to make sure you sure as hell get that respect slapped back into you.”

“Like it when you play rough, doll.” Harkness winked and licked his lower lip, but winced when Flag grabbed him by the hair and continued.

“You will follow her instruction or just like before, you will be eliminated. Deadshot and Kroc get the same rules, so don’t think you aren’t getting the same treatment.”

“Leas’ I’m gettin fuckin treatment this time.” His eyes kept settling on Betty. She knew she shouldn’t be looking right back at him. Maybe even ignoring him entirely, but he was here. In her home. A guy she’d put away for at least one lifetime sentence. She just needed to remember not to tip him off about who she really was.

Somehow she found that to be more of a challenge than keeping him in line.

“You will be stationed here for an indeterminate period of time, but as long as you play nice, you’ll get more vacation time. But you will be going back to Belle Reve. Remember that.”

The dangerously flirty expression faded as he looked back up at Flag, eyes venomous, “Wut if I don’t go back to that shitbox?“

Flag pulled out a small tablet, showing Harkness on it. “We’ll have a replay of Slipknot. How’s that?”

At least ignorance was bliss for one of them. Harkness thought he’d get his head blown off if he left and Betty had the satisfaction of knowing she wouldn’t have gray matter sprayed all over her walls.

Flag picked up his things and nodded to Betty, “Let me know if you need anything. I won’t be too far. Good luck.”

One of the soldiers unlocked the cuffs on Harkness and they were out the door.

Just her and Captain Boomerang.

Betty had made the mistake of watching Flag walk out the door, she hadn’t seen Harkness get up and come at her.

A strong hand had her by the throat and up against the wall before she could even make a sound. Harkness wasn’t squeezing, he wasn’t trying to hurt her. Or at least she thought he wasn’t, but it was enough to gasp a little for air.

“Now you listen ta me, sheila, I don’t know what yer about, but yer gonna tell me right now.”

Instinct kicked in and Betty pressed a bare foot to his thigh for leverage while her knee came up to his side for a rough kick. It had enough force to knock him back and put a few feet between them. But Harkness quickly came back, one hand made contact with her wrist and gripped tight.

Betty countered and managed to knock him to the ground. However, he didn’t let go and she followed. Getting back to her senses, she found herself straddling his torso, and a rather pleased looking Harkness smirking back up at her.

“Told yeh I like it when yeh play rough.” The roguish smile and wink that followed only added fuel to the fire and she grabbed his face.

“I’m going to say this now. Just once. You play nice, I play nice. You pull shit like this, and I’ll lay you out faster than you can count your gold tooth.” Betty was impressed with herself, she almost sounded like a total badass.

“Darlin’,” thick fingers pried her fingers from his face, and she soon found Harkness sitting up face to face with her, “We both know I don’ behave all that well. So what we gonna do?”

To mentally recap, Betty noted she was IN Harkness’ lap. She was inches from his face, enough so that she could smell the shitty coffee he’d probably had over three hours ago. And the way he was looking at her was more devious than any guy she’d been with (aside from her ex fiance) had looked at her before. It was unsettlingly attractive and she desperately needed to move away. NOW.

This guy was a thief and a killer she’d put away. He had no remorse for the work he did, or the cohorts he eliminated. He was dirty, and greasy and the last thing anyone should find themselves attracted to right now-holy god why was she thinking about this?

“‘Cause I can certainly think of a few things.” Harkness’s hands hovered over her thighs, ready for contact.

And she was up. On her feet in front of him.

For a brief terrifying moment she thought she’d used her powers to get there and the expression on his face was one of processing his rage before the kill.

But he followed and brushed himself off, “Can work on that later I s’pose.“ The semi-harmless smile and wink kicked in and he began looking around.

“So, does this mean I get to sleep with yeh or ‘m on the couch ‘ere?” He didn’t stay to hear the answer and searched out her kitchen.

Betty hadn’t moved, her brain was still trying to work out what just happened and why she had such a swimmy feeling in her head. But the familiar sound of one of her beers opening brought her to her senses and she followed.

Harkness was standing in her kitchen, double fisting her beer, “Oh yeah, gonna be a great vacation ‘ere.”

“Oh yeah…just great.” This was insane, and she had a long night ahead of her. 


	5. Five

_Rough fingers pressed possessively along the undersides of her thighs while unkempt facial hair teased along the insides. The occasional nip of teeth and lavish of warm, wet tongue caused her to let out the soft noises she usually kept well hidden away and whispered into her pillow. Her fingers found their way into greasy curls and twisted into them to keep her grip solid like she would fall off the world if she let go. Her core was practically burning, and the constant growling and grunting in response to the moments of her caught breath he caused had her on the edge of begging._

_Warm, wet breath billowed against the crotch of her panties as he drew closer, like a snake carefully slithering to it’s prey._

_So close. Right there. Please. Please. Please._

Betty shot up in bed, gasping for breath almost as she clutched her chest. The hell was wrong with her?!

Looking over at the clock to her left, she noted it was just past three in the morning. The events of the past few hours flooded back to her and the feeling of regret she’d thought she’d shaken was back. She felt like she’d be sick again, that this was an enormous mistake she wouldn’t be able to fix.

After managing to get the rest of her beer to safety, she’d spent most of the night trying to lay day, and enforce some house rules. That progress seemed to take a steep decline after Harkness had started to piss in the only potted plant she’d managed to keep alive over the past year.

She was left with a broken bar stool, a completely destroyed coffee table and a few picture frames that had fallen from the walls and cracked. She’d had to completely knock him the hell out with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head and then dragged him down the hall to the lockdown room designated.

The verbal assault that came from the other side of the door when he got up was horrid. So was the sound of Barbie Girl blasting from the bathroom in there as he showered what seemed like forever.

Betty had lived in the bottom of her own shower for twenty minutes, going over everything should could have done differently, said differently. She came to the realization that none of that would have made a difference. She wasn’t sure why she thought things would change in a night. That things would be fine in a matter of hours.

Finally getting up, she headed back to the bathroom, eyes slightly puffy from her small emotional trip. The normally gentle waves in her hair had all but turned itself into a rat’s nest from sleeping on a wet head. It took a bit to brush the insistent knots free and properly wash the leftover eye makeup but she decided she should at least get some water before-…

There was a light outside her bathroom window. Glow of a cigarette. The silhouette was slightly familiar.

Grabbing her sweater and slipping on a pair of tennis shoes, Betty headed out her front door.

Flag had moved to the mailbox out by the corner.

“Are you always in stalker mode?”  
  
“You always that soft?” There was something in his face that shifted when he finally got a look at her, “Are you actually ok?”

There was no denying that she wasn’t like Bruce. She wasn’t hardened that way. By comparison, she probably looked like a little teddy bear next to him even when they weren’t holding their alternative personas next to one another. But she wasn’t someone that would just roll over and go easy either. Bruce couldn’t push her around anymore. She’d made that clear by taking this challenge.

Betty nodded in response and pulled her sweater tighter around her, looking either way down her street. “Just a bumpy night settling in.”

“Understatement. Saw it all through the window.” Flag looked like he was fighting with telling her something.

“You ok?”

“You’re not like a lot of the…people I’ve worked with. You’re not an asshole. People have a tendency to get killed easier when they aren’t. I’m just worried this thing might go south and you could get hurt.”

Betty went to protest but Flag held up a hand, “However, you’re pretty capable on your own. Watched you take down a guy that usually needs four guys to control on a good day. I just don’t like the idea of you getting hurt if this doesn’t work out.”

Her jaw tightened and she straightened her posture, giving him a stink eye, “Kind of don’t have the luxury of thinking this might not work. Your men’s lives are at risk if it doesn’t.”

Flag took a long drag on the cigarette, letting the smoke billow out his nose, “If we send our people, they die. Five to six to be exact. I’m not willing to lose that many men for the sake of him.”

“Wait, are you saying that even if he DOES become compliant, he’s still going to die?!”

“Nah, he’s the only person that’s been in the particular building we’re casing. He studied the architecture. Knows how to get in and out without dying or tripping alarms. But he’s gotta be willing to go in there and do what we need him to do.”

Betty figured the less she knew, the better. She quickly changed the subject as she moved to sit on the stoop, “So are you going full on stalker mode this early in the game then? Please tell me there isn’t a camera in my bathroom. I don’t do well putting mascara on when I think people are watching.”

He flicked his cigarette to the ground and stamped it out, shaking his head, a slight laugh in the tone, “No. No evasive cameras. I can see enough as long as you keep the windows open for me. Other than that, you can do your thing on your own time.”

There was a comfortable silence between the two of them for a brief moment. Flag didn’t seem like that bad a guy. He was obviously filtering any information he gleaned to Waller, but he wasn’t trying to screw her over. He gave the impression with someone who occasionally had his heart in the right place, even if his job asked him to do the contrary.

“I honestly have no idea where to start with this. I feel like I’m the queen of the biggest shitshow in Gotham and you’re my VIP guest for the experience.”

“That’s his ticket, not mine. Don’t you start puttin’ me in the same boat. I’m one of those casual spectators that didn’t wanna pay full price.”

There was silence, and then laughing. It felt good. She was breathing for the first time since before Harkness arrived. It almost felt like a complete reset.

Once they both settled, Flag reached into his coat and pulled out that damn pink unicorn.

“Think he’s the kinda guy who’s into positive reinforcement. Get the feeling you know that beer isn’t the best choice so this might be better.”

Betty took the small toy in her hands, fingers examining the mane like she had before. The poor thing needed cleaning. God knows what Harkness had gotten on this thing.

“Thanks, Flag. I really appreciate it.”

“Don’t go thankin’ me yet. There’s more work you gotta do before you can do that.”

Lighting up another cigarette, Flag made his way back across the empty block into the building across the way.

Betty took a few minutes before she headed back inside. Start over. Just need to start over.

Getting inside and locking the door behind her, Betty headed to her small washroom to give the unicorn a gentle cleaning and a toss in the dryer. She slammed a Sleepy Time K-cup into her Keurig to give her a little help to get back to sleep, but she thought even that plan might be derailed when she heard the sounds of movement from the spare room.

He was talking, but she couldn’t make out what it was. For the time being, she ignored it.

Betty took the toy out of the dryer a few minutes later after her tea had cooled enough to start sipping on it and headed down the hall.

“Oy… lady, you there?”

From the sound of it, Harkness was on the floor. The wide shadow made her think he had his back pressed to the door. And she would have kept walking to her room, save for what he said next.

“Hey, wait. Please. ‘M sorry. Just been a bit, locked up for a while, yeah? Just stretchin’ me legs and such.”

Why was she such a sucker?

With a heavy sigh, Betty placed her hand on the keypad and the door flung itself out. Harkness was there on the floor, just his boxers on, back to the door as expected. Surprisingly though, he didn’t make a move to run out. Betty took a spot on the floor against wall next to the door opening. Turning her body to face him, her leg holding the door open less than a foot so they could talk, she sipped her tea while she asked, “You always that much of an asshat or does it just come natural?”

The Captain snorted and shook his head, “Worse. You-Pinky!”

Betty really couldn’t remember a time she ever saw someone so excited to see something so small. Except maybe that Youtube video with the hamster eating a carrot. At least she thought it was a hamster.

Handing over the soft, and now sweet smelling toy, Betty settled back into her tea. She swore there was almost a moment of innocence in there with the way he held it so reverently. Good feelings were quickly gone when he made a growl that was other worldly and he placed it near his hip on the other side.

A silence settled in. It wasn’t comfortable. It was tension filled and it made Betty want to move.

“I’ll go first.” Harkness looked right into her eyes, “I ain’t gonna not be me. Dunno wut you want wit me ‘ere, but I ain’t gonna stop bein’ me. Yer gonna have better luck makin’ a roo fuck a rock.”

“I’m not asking you to change who you are.”

Harkness looked like he was hit in the face with a baseball bat. “Wut?”

“I said I’m not asking you to change who you are. I’m here to help you get some rest away from that hell hole and then maybe, if we’re lucky, get you to be a little more compliant so you can kick off some more of the time from your sentence.”

He looked like he’d gotten a sour taste in his mouth at the mention of his sentence.

“Harkness, you need to rea-”

“Diggah.”

“What?”

“Told you to stop calling me that. It’s Diggah or Captain. Pick one.”

Betty sighed, “Digger, you need to realize that your future is kinda on the line with this.”

“For wha? Deadshot and Kroc got somethin’ on the outside. They got a reason to leave. I got banks I ain’t hit yet. And the pub. You really think they’re gonna let me out like they do them?”

“What if we could find something for you on the outside?”

It was as if this hadn’t been an option, ever. That he didn’t realize that he could have cake and eat it too. It seemed to make him uncomfortable.

It was a bit of a stretch, but she reached over and offered her cup.

“Wut? Got me whisky or somethin?” Harkn-..Digger put his nose into it and took a deep sniff, immediately making a face.

“It’s tea. I know you drank like, six of my beers, but that should help knock you out. If not faster than the beer will.”

He took a tentative sip and gave a noncommittal shrug. He also didn’t give it back.

“Just get some sleep. You play ball and I might make you breakfast. That’s if you don’t turn every piece of furniture into the small Ikea sized pieces they were before I put them together.”

“Darlin, you ain’t careful and Flag ain’t gonna be able to drag me outta ‘ere. You’re gettin all kinds of accommodating. I’m still open to that conjugal visit.”

The door closed with a strong kick of her leg.

“Go to sleep, Digger.”


	6. Six

Not that she’d slept exceptionally well the night before, Betty seemed to sleep worse this evening. She was up twice, and by the third time around seven in the morning with the light outside just beginning to peek in through the shades, she gave in to insomnia and frustrations. Her hair tied up in a ponytail, she drug herself out into the hall. **  
**

Her room was at the end of her hallway, with Digger’s door cattycorner to her own. The lock was still firmly in place and the sound of his snores practically causing the walls to shake let her know he was still in there.

Day two. Here we go.

Betty made her way down the hall to the kitchen. She didn’t get incredibly involved in breakfast on most days. The usual was a haphazardly made cup of coffee and maybe a granola bar stuffed into her pocket as she headed out for the train. This morning she was craving something a little more and figured spicing things up with eggs and toast might help make today a little more tolerable.

Getting out four eggs, she broke them off into a bowl and whisked them up before adding some cheese and hot sauce. Cooking everything together at once should be ok, right? She took out a skillet, buttered the bottom and put it on the burner, letting it warm up. She was about to start adding her eggs when she heard an unfamiliar sound.

The sound of the shower on the other side of the wall had turned on a few moments earlier. Betty figured Digger was just getting a shower in (surprising on its own that he bathed at all) before he got up to a new day of creating havoc for her. But the sounds that kicked in after caught her attention.

It started with soft groans. Betty thought she should go check, thinking maybe he was hurt. But she stopped short when she realized what was really going on. The groans had grown louder, the dirtiest things she’d thought she’d heard in her lifetime were being whispered through the wall in front of her. At one point, the heat had risen in her cheeks enough that her eyes winced from the heat, and partially from the embarrassment. That wasn’t as nearly as embarrassing as what it was doing to her.

Betty found herself leaning back against the counter behind her, thighs squeezed together. The rough moans and filthiest of phrases just seemed to hit straight at her core. It wasn’t until she smelled burning did she realize she left the burner on and there was no more butter left.

Quickly tending to this, she managed to get more butter and eggs into the skillet before noting the sound of the shower cut off. He would be up soon. Might as well let him out?

Taking a breath and straightening her clothing, she headed down the hall and placed her hand on the scan pad. The thick locks installed slid aside and she knocked lightly before opening the door a hair.

The rest of it flung open and a still half wet and only half clothed Digger stood in front of her. He’d found a pair of jeans left in some of the boxes stuffed into the closet. But that’s all he was wearing. Bare chested and wet headed… it was a sight.

She really shouldn’t be staring. Stop.

Her eyes snapped up to his face and she forced a smile while she leaned on the door frame, trying not to look like she was recalling what she’d heard moments ago through the wall.

Stop.

Or how his muscles shifted under his skin while he straightened his shoulders, pulling on a ratty wifebeater over his chest.

STOP.

“Food. I’m making food. You hungry?” Her mouth was incredibly dry.

“Right hotel, this is. Makin’ food for me? Next thing ya gonna ask is if I need anything to drink too, ‘eh?”

“No, you can’t have any more of my beer.”

“Ah, so there is more in ‘ere somewheres.”

“Do you want breakfast or not?”

Burning.

“Shit!”

Betty booked it down the hall and had a small moment of panic when she stopped in front of the range and took the eggs off. Did she use her power? He hadn’t said anything. She was so used to using it behind closed doors.

This was going to be rough.

Fortunately the eggs were salvageable and she gave more than half (mostly the burnt bits) to Digger’s plate knowing he probably could use something more than just the garbage he’d been eating at Belle Reve. Grabbing the orange juice from the fridge, she sat down as he came around the corner.

Now that she was actually looking at his face, and not everything else, she noted the black eye had started to go a bit green. It was healing, but she had some stuff she normally used whenever she took a few hits that helped speed up the process of making bruises fade.

“Spread an’ everythin? Still think there’s somethin’ more ya want, darlin’.” Digger grinned as he sat down across from her at her tiny kitchen table.

“Don’t get too excited. Would have had leftovers without you here, and I don’t like eggs that much.”

It was bugging her having to look at it, she needed to grab her stuff now.

Digger looked at her confused as she got up and trotted down the hall. Grabbing the ointment from her nightstand, she headed back to the kitchen and moved her seat down beside him.

“This is going to bug me if I don’t do this.”

She reached to turn his face to hers, but he pulled back, looking at her hands like they were coated in acid.

“Wut are you doin’?”

“I’ve got this stuff I use on bruises I get. Makes them heal faster is all,” she smiled as she rolled the container between her fingers in her free hand, “They actually commonly use this stuff on horses too, I think.”

“Ya callin’ me a stallion?”

Christ, that grin was awful.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself. Give me your face.”

“Ya play nice and I’ll let ya sit on it too.”

Betty grabbed his face roughly at that, pulling him down by his jaw. Her touches softened though after making first contact with the green bloom surrounding his eye. It obviously hurt more than usual as just the smallest touch caused him to wince.

Her voice softened as she rubbed the ointment into his skin, “You get that the day before you got here or day of?”

“Before. The Queen tol’ me to be on me best behavior for you.”

“It’s a shame you can’t follow instructions.”

It made him grin as his eyes closed. He was pliable in her hands.

Betty’s mouth turned down at the corners watching this. You would have thought this man had never received an ounce of affection in his life. Or worse, that he’d never had someone care for him. Maybe that really was the cause for the strife.

There were lines she knew she was crossing in her mind right now that Bruce had warned her about. She knew he and the Joker had a past, but he’d always reminded her that she needed to separate herself from people like this.

Most of the members of Taskforce X were different though. It’d made the worst of the worst into something more. Her mind kept going to Deadshot and everything Waller’s people had done to facilitate his daughter, and essentially giving him something to fight for.

Digger didn’t have that.

And for reality’s sake, she knew she didn’t need to be that person. Digger wasn’t a stray or abused dog she was rescuing from the shelter. She knew exactly what he was and what he was capable of. But he had the potential to do great things if he was given the chance.

Or at least that’s what she’d really wanted to happen for him.

The last bit of the ointment sunk into his skin and a part of her felt guilty for stopping so abruptly and sliding her seat back to the other side of the small table in a smooth movement.

Digger’s eyes opened and he didn’t say much as he ate in silence. But there was a dirty grin on his face throughout his entire meal that she found herself growing more immune to.

The day actually wasn’t terrible. If anything, it was almost productive. She had boxes in that spare room he’d taken up residence in from when her ex moved out. There were old boxes of clothing that she had every intention of dropping off at a sharing center, but she never got around to it. Most of the clothes fit Digger well enough and it gave her an excuse to get the clothes he’d been living in for days washed and dry cleaned.

There was a few moments he tried to get out the front door, a couple of times she had to lay him out when he tried to knock her out. She caught him stuck in her bathroom window trying to get out but his butt was too big. Overall, it wasn’t a terrible day.

But the tension that had built there between her and him was getting overwhelming.

With some persuading and promise of breakfast again in the morning, she convinced Digger to go to bed early and even set up the extra television in there for him. Hopefully it would keep him busy because she had plans. Betty waited quietly in her room until she heard the television from the other room blaring before she reached for her nightstand.

Betty would never say she was a prude, but she didn’t need a whole lot to keep herself satisfied (especially since the split). She had a small toy in her nightstand when she really needed to rub some serious pain out, it was just enough. And thankfully quiet to boot.

The sound of Law and Order reruns could be heard through the wall as she turned on the small toy and got to it. Her initial intention was just to get right to the point of it all, rub it out fast and be done, but the thoughts from this morning flooded her mind almost instantly, along with that dream from the other night.

The culmination had her lost in mere moments. 

_Rough hands spreading her legs wide while a warm, wet tongue pushed its way between her folds. There was no messing around this time as the tip pressed and teased against the wildly sensitive cluster of nerves there before wrapping those full lips around it. Her clit fighting against the pleasure coursing its way through to her core….”Right there, please don’t stop!”_

“That’s it, darlin’. Wanna hear you tell me what you want…”

_“Wait…what…”_

Betty found herself whimpering and moaning against her shoulder only to hear the sound of someone else on the opposite side of the wall.

“Human’s got needs, darlin. Digger can help ya itch that scratch.” His voice was only slightly muffled through the wall but the wanton tone in his voice was quite clear. He was getting off to this.

If she was in the correct state of mind, this would have stopped. Right then. It wasn’t right. Was it?

Fucking hell.

“I…” Betty’s voice shook as she teased herself with her toy.

“Tell me ya want me to eat that pussy of yours.”

_Her eyes rolled back, thighs closing around the sides of his head while her fingers curled tightly once more into those curls. She had no intention of letting him come up for air until she’d been satisfied. And it didn’t take much more than that as he growled against her needy sex, teasing her just enough to push her over the edge, leaving her a twitching, whimpering mess in her bed._

The wave of complete and utter satisfaction that ran over her was quickly lost as reality settled back in. What had she done? **  
**

Running to her bathroom, she ignored the questions that were coming through the wall. She’d just crossed a line she could never come back from. This might have just ruined everything. Or maybe it hadn’t. But right now all she wanted to do was get out of there and go talk to the only person she knew who might have an inkling of how to fix this.

Then again, maybe it wasn’t the best idea. But it was the only one she had.

Betty quickly cleaned herself up and dressed herself before running out, shutting out the requests on the other side of her spare room’s door.

~

Bruce hadn’t answered her texts, but she knew where he was. The Bat Signal was hanging in the sky earlier, but the GPS on his phone showed he was downtown near one of the more upscale bars.

Shame she was wearing a sweater and jeans.

Pretty much looking a fool walking into the establishment, she caught Bruce in the back corner by the elbow and gave him a look that even seemed to have the man jarred enough to follow he out into the back alley.

“The hell happened, Betty? Is he too much of a problem? I told you about this…I’ll call Waller in the morning an-”

“What happens when all this is over? I know you know more than what she’s telling me.”

“Betty, you need to stop worrying about him. You have more important things to worry about.”

“I don’t want him going back there to die alone.”

Bruce stopped and looked at her, for a long time. That cold and calculating look he usually saved for criminals was now set on her.

“You’re emotionally compromised. I knew you couldn’t handle this. I’m calling Waller. I’m having him removed tonight.”

“Don’t you dare! This doesn’t even involve you! And from the way you talk about it, he’s nothing. Him dying would only do you a favor!”

“You’re getting hung up on a guy that’s a piece of garbage. He’s lucky he has some sort of value to Waller’s pet project still. I need you focused when I need you.”

“I’m not yours to own, Bruce.”

That must have struck a chord because Bruce grabbed her roughly by her upper arm and pulled her close, practically hissing in her face.

“We have a job to do, and you know what you signed up for when this all sta-”

A hand came out of nowhere and creamed Bruce right across his jaw. Hard enough he took a step back. The look in her associate’s eyes was one that would kill anyone.

Digger was standing there in a borrowed hoodie and his old boots and jeans.

“Ya don’t touch her like that. Ever.” There was something in Digger’s voice she hadn’t heard before.

Bruce looked as though he might reach over and choke the life out of Digger, but he simply straightened his suit jacket and glared at Betty.

“We’re not done. We’ll talk with this fucked up pet project is over.”

Betty’s knees were locked in place as Bruce walked into the dark of the alley, and finally gave a little as he faded into the shadows.

“Alrigh’ there?”

Digger.

“How in the fuck did you get out?”

“TV parts. Ain’t important. You ok?”

Betty was about to answer but a sick feeling in her stomach had her asking a question instead.

“Why didn’t you just leave? Why did you follow me here and…do that? It’s not like you owe me anything,” she felt her stomach churn, “Could have just left.”

Digger’s shoulders straightened and he seemed to try and change his demeanor, but it wasn’t happening. Instead, he looked around awkwardly and leaned back against the wall across from her, “Got two options if I just leave. They’ll throw me back in me cell, or they’ll just kill me. An if you gotta know, I’m kinda likin’ it at yer place. Doesn’t much feel like prison. Don’t feel much like being out of it either.”

This was obviously difficult for him to articulate.

“‘S different.”

Betty nodded, “I kinda crossed some uncomfortable boundaries tonight.”

“Ain’t nothin to be ‘shamed about, darlin’. Ya got somethin’ ya needed. I got somethin’ I needed. Meant what I said, we’re human. Got needs.”

Her mouth opened. Nothing came out.

“Mind if we get back? Flag’s got his sniper rifle trained on me neck and I’d rather not sleep the big one, ya catch me drift?”

A soft vibration from her phone alerted her she had a text.

“Yeah, let’s go.”

Pulling the phone out, she noted a text from the man himself.

**WOULD HAVE TAKEN HIM OUT, BUT HE WAS TAILING YOU ALMOST AS QUICKLY AS YOU WALKED OUT THE DOOR. FIGURED SOMETHING WAS UP. GET SOME SLEEP. - RF**

“At least Flag isn’t crazy rash for the time being.”

“Oy, I know I keep talkin’ about that conjugal visit…”

“Christ, Digger, don’t press your luck.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains a small amount of graphic violence. Specifically a fist fight, a knife is involved as well.

The walk back to her apartment was a quiet one. Digger didn’t say much, just the occasional grunt as he kicked something out of his way. But it was a comfortable silence. Betty’s social skills weren’t exactly fantastic so sometimes the quiet was welcome, even more when it felt this easy. **  
**

About three blocks away from her door, a strong hand pulled her over into the shadowy portion of the alleyway. The only illumination was the faint green light from the WALK signal just ahead. She found herself quickly pressed between a rough, cold brick walk and a rather warm body. There wasn’t much time to object because Digger’s scruffy face found it’s way to hers.

“Don’t move, darlin’.”

Digger’s voice wasn’t demanding. If anything, it seemed to be laced with some concern as a hulking figure walked by them. The man was massive, if that’s what it actually was, and breathing from an odd kind of respirator.

“I get yeh can hold yer own, but I think he might be a bit too much for yeh,” Digger breathed the words into her ear. This was too close, much too close. Even more alarming was how her hands were gripping his clothing, keeping him pressed close.

The beast of an individual looked around at the open street, seemingly missing them pressed against the wall not but seven feet away. Betty’s breath caught as the being looked back down the end of the alley.

Digger must have felt her body tense because he pressed his scruffy cheek to hers, speaking softly, “Easy there, he ain’t gonna come after us if we stay like this a bit longer. Yer boy on the rooftop’s got his sights trained on him.”

Looking over the Aussie’s shoulder, she could see a very faint red dot hovering at the back of the man beast’s neck.

Relaxing back against the wall, Betty watched as the hulking mass turned down the opposite direction they were headed and out of sight.

“I get yer tryin’ ta stay quiet like a church mouse, but you might wanna ease up on them knuckles there. Gonna put holes in me new clothes.”

“Oh, crap. Sorry…”

Betty’s fingers nearly ached as she released the clothing they were balled up in; her knuckles were tight from the grip she’d had on him.

“‘F ya wanna get close, all ya gotta do is say so. ‘Ole Digger’d be happy to oblige.”

“Bet you would,” she smiled lightly and gently pushed him back.

~

The rest of the walk home was thankfully uneventful. As was their parting for sleep.

Betty didn’t feel like she needed to fix the lock on the door.

However she considered investing in some kind of insulation. Now that Digger’s door handle had been removed, his snoring was louder than it ever was. It didn’t help that the man had pushed his bed up against the wall their rooms shared. Obviously her pleasuring herself had opened doors she certainly didn’t seem yet prepared to walk through.

For the first night since he’d arrived though, Betty slept well.

Even better when she got up that morning and he was still there.

~

The days went on like this for the rest of the week, and by Sunday, things actually felt good.

This kind of behavior she’d never expected to see from the man she’d hunted down before. The guy she’d always seen as a selfish and crass piece of work.

It was also scary how her perceptions had changed so quickly. You don’t fall for someone like that, that quickly..

Wait.

No.

No, this couldn’t be right. Did she just…

Her mind was jarred from her train of thought as the sound of pots and pans were moving around in the kitchen.

“Hey, don’t go tearing my cooking stuff up!”

Coming around the corner, she found Digger inside one of her cabinets, trying to get at an old popcorn maker she’d had stashed in the back. It was the only engagement gift she’d kept after her split with the ex. She’d initially found it too painful to look at, but it was something she’d always wanted. And by the end of the proceedings, she was too hurt to just leave everything behind. She wanted to feel like she had something. Anything.

Thoughts were disrupted again by one of her casserole dishes nearly falling to the floor from the edge of the counter. It was her grandmother’s…and she zipped over to grab it.

Flash-style.

Betty’s body tensed and she waited for some kind of fallout. But Digger’s body was half in the cabinet and he didn’t seem to say anything. At least for a moment.

“…Bugger is jammed tight back ‘ere.”

“You can do whatever to get it out.”

Walking over to her small dining table, she set down the dish and turned back to him, only to find the man bee-lining it to the living room.

“Got bugs up in ‘ere from them at Reve.”

What the hell had gotten into him? Digger had climbed up onto the couch next to a light fixture and seemed to purposefully knock a table next to him. His nose was deep in the fixture as a photo of her mother, grandmother and herself almost fell to the floor.

She did it again. She didn’t even think about it this time.

There was a silence that fell between them in that moment that seemed to make the world stop. The pleasant look she’d grown used to seeing in his eyes had morphed into something she’d only seen once before, and that was before he’d almost slashed her across the throat in the past. The man standing to the side of her was one she had prayed to never see again when this started.

Despite the heater being on, the air around her seemed to go icy and every inch of her skin tingled with uneasy anticipation.

The tone in his voice almost sounded sad for a brief moment, but it turned harsh and dark, “Looks like I was the mouse. Took me outta me cage to play wit me.”

Betty could feel her blood freeze as his fists clenched and his upper lip curled with disgust up over his teeth, “Well this rat bites, Flash.”

Betty felt as though the world moved in slow motion as she watched that fist rear itself back and make a bee-line for her face. She couldn’t explain why she didn’t move, but the shock of the situation coupled with the feeling of utter failure hit her as hard as his fist hit her face.

He wasn’t pulling punches this time.

The back of her head hit the wall behind hard enough to make her head spin, but she righted herself and managed to dodge the second that went through the wall.

Grasping her situation, she lifted a foot and kicked in hard on his side, giving her more time to put space between them.

“Digger, stop! Please, I can explain!”

“‘Splain what? That this is all jus’ a big fuckin’ joke for yeh? That this is what I get for not followin’ that bitch’s stupid fuckin rules?! You put me in a hole at rot an’ I’m ‘sposed to believe that you wanna help me?”

The second attack came faster but she managed to dodge it as he took out her bookshelf.

“No! This isn’t a game, this wasn’t some sort of crap joke or- JESUS CHRIST, DIGGER, CHILL OUT!”

There was a ferocity in his voice that matched his eyes, “Harkness. We keepin it formal now.”

“I’m not going back to that. We are way past that phase now.”

“No we ain’t. Did that the moment yeh brought me here and didn’ tell me what for.”

God damnit, she didn’t want to hurt him. But she didn’t want to die.

Betty knew she wasn’t great fighting in super close quarters most of the time, she had to get this diffused out in the open, no matter the public outcome. She knew she’d done it once before and he could take the hit, so she landed a firm, powered up punch to his chest.

Digger went clear through the door and out into the street.

Fuck!

Running to the door, Betty stood in the frame of the remains, watching Captain Boomerang get up from the pavement. His ear was bleeding, but seemed otherwise fine. In that moment she felt something wet on her shirt. Her blood.

He split her lip and gotten her hard enough in the nose that she was making a mess all over herself.

“That all you got, Flashy? Jus’ gettin this party started.”

Knocking him out to the other side of the street with a heavy kick, Betty managed to get Digger corralled in the doorstep of the abandoned apartments across the way. She didn’t see he’d made a new makeshift boomerang knife however.

She felt it though.

The sharp pain in her side as the sharp metal barely began to cut into her skin caused her to try and move his hand, her eyes pleading with him as her voice wavered, “Please, Digger. Please don’t do this. I don’t want this anymore.”

Digger seemed to realize he had the upper hand and turned them, pressing her up against the doorway instead, the blade extending the superficial mark that would eventually leave a physical reminder of this moment, “Don’t want it, eh? Ain’t you the one that wanted me in yer home? All cozy and close?”

Betty’s eyes flashed with genuine fear. That fight or flight feeling she had before was gone, she was paralyzed. Until she saw a faint red dot hovering over Digger’s temple.

Despite the pain she know she could cause herself, she grabbed him by the collar and flipped them to the ground with her powers. She barely moved them in time as a shot managed to graze the back of Digger’s head.

Other than the grunt of hitting the ground, Digger looked too surprised to speak as Betty moved her body over the upper portion of his torso. His head and chest were protected as much as possible by her small form. She knew Flag couldn’t get a clear shot like this. She could defuse this. She could do it.

She could feel the metal retract from her skin.

“Why…”

That’s the last thing she heard from him before Flag was on them.

Two soldiers had Digger in the back of a van and moved into the garage of the building on the other side of the street before Flag could get her on her feet.

The damage was superficial, nothing lasting other than a scar at most. But from the look on Flag’s face, you would have thought she’d almost died.

“I’m fine, seriously. You didn’t need to do that,” Betty wiped the blood from her face, knowing she must look like a train wreck at this point.

“Don’t worry about it, I’ve got a medic rolling over and we’ll get you patched up before we regroup and reach out to ops. We’ll have him back in Belle Reve by morning.”

No.

“No, this isn’t over. That was a gigantic misunderstanding! I - well I kinda lied to him. Well, if you can lie by not telling someone the truth up front.”

“We aren’t doin’ this if it’s gonna get you killed. You got that? I’ve gotta report in to Waller and let her know about this. Too many of my men saw it, if it was different I might be able to do something.”

Flag obviously couldn’t handle the pleading eyes she was giving him.

“Listen, I’ll tell her you wanna keep this going. If you really think it’ll help. Can’t make any promises though.”

All Betty could do was nod as she walked back into her apartment, followed by Flag and a medic bringing up the rear.

~

Trying to sleep that night was useless. The replaying of the day rolling through her mind coupled with the occasional sting in her side from her now patched up cut was distracting enough.

But the sound coming from her spare room was growing annoying.

Crossing into the room Digger had made his own, Betty noted a small device on the man’s bed. Boomerang shaped, of course.

The digital display was flashing and a set of words were scrolling across in red text.

**-IM SORRY. MY FAULT.-**

It didn’t say anything else, but she knew well enough who it was from. Funny how long it took for him to send it. Then again, he could have been preoccupied most of the day. But why would he send it? Did he actually mean it?

Betty knew she shouldn’t do anything. She should just stay here and…

It took her a few minutes to find a zip-up hoodie that didn’t squeeze in on her injured side, but she threw on a pair of sneakers and headed over to the garage across the way in her Thundercats pj bottoms. The lock wasn’t impossible, but she ended up having to break it with some force.

She wasn’t expecting the setup inside.

Three large reinforced cells lined the wall on the side across from her. And one was most certainly occupied. Surprisingly so, it was also unguarded.

As she drew closer, the figure in the far right cell stood. He looked awful.

She’d seen him angry and upset from footage collected from his cells, but this was different. There was hurt, genuine sorrow.

“Nothin’ I can say right now can fix this. But-”

“You don’t have to.”

“I do,” the insistent look in his eyes wasn’t something she’d seen before. “I let me temper run everythin’ you did into the ground. Just don’t get what this is.”

Betty sighed; she was tired and was done with standing. Carefully taking a seat at the bottom of the cell next to the door, she leaned herself against the corner of the plexiglass door there.

“I don’t have all the answers you’re looking for. I don’t know half of them. But I didn’t do this as a joke, or a stunt. There wasn’t some ulterior motive to this.”

She was struggling with this, she knew it was showing.

Instead of making a comment, Digger stood there a few moments later before he took a seat on the bench on the side of the small cell. He tucked a leg up under himself and leaned back against the side, quietly listening.

“I know that I know nothing about you. I’ve got a dossier of your criminal history, and less than a paragraph explaining your childhood and life in Australia. Other than that, I knew nothing about you other than the last few days I’ve spent with you.”

Betty felt like an idiot doing this, but the look he had trained on her kept her going.

“When I saw what happened with Midtown, I knew I had to do something. I’d heard what happened with the program, who was in it, what the others were doing. Harkness, you’ve gotta believe me when I say I did this because I didn’t want to see them put an end to you. That you deserved something better. That you could BE something better. I get you’re crazy, and you can’t really fix that. But you’re not unfeeling.”

Reaching into the pocket of her zip-up, she pulled out Pinky. That didn’t seem to get a reaction out of him.

“I get why you did what you did. Didn’t like it. But I get it.”

The once awkward silence faded as he slide down to the floor, mirroring her from the other side, his head tilted on the plexiglass to look at her.

“Yeh talk too much.”

“You have no idea, it gets really bad when I’m super nervous,” her face broke into a small smile.

“Don’t got that problem in that nice littl’ suit you do yourself up in.”

“I’m a different person when I put that on.”

“No yeh ain’t.”

She stopped and looked up at him.

“Still a quick wit’ed smart ass. But yeh got more heart than the bull dust you play with. Flag let me know what yeh said…about not sendin’ me back. I deserve ta go back, yeh know that, right?”

“You deserve a chance. More importantly, you deserve kindness,” she paused a moment, “I sound like a fucking Care Bear, but I mean it. You deserve to be cared about.”

The confession seemed to be an unsettling piece of news for him, “Why do yeh care about me?”

“That’s the million dollar question, isn’t it? I don’t know,” she shook her head, “Was like a punch in the gut when I saw what happened on the news. You’re a thief. You’ve killed some equally bad people, but you’re not a Deadshot. Or a Quinn. Not even close to a Kroc.”

“Yeh callin me soft?”

“I’m saying you’ve gotten a crap start and ran with that torch all the way to the Olympics of shitsville.”

It was quiet again for a moment.

“Doesn’t explain why you care.”

“Does there really need to be a reason for someone to give a damn about your well being? I don’t want any kind of return. I don’t get anything out of this.”

“‘S why I don’t get it.”

“Harkness, people care because it’s the right thing to do sometimes. And sometimes when you care, you end up caring more because you get to know the person, even like them around.”

“This about that conjugal visit?”

“I’m going to hurt you when I get you out of this thing.”

The tension eased and then both laughed a bit.

“I can’t get you out of here yet. I’ve gotta-”

The plexiglass lifted and he was there sitting across from her with a small device in hand.

“Not goin’ nowhere without your say so. ‘F that makes yeh feel better.”

Digger tossed the device into her lap.

“Harkness, I’m going to invest in handcuffs at this rate to keep you from doing shit like this.”

“It’s Digger, darlin’. And if yeh wanna restrain me, use rope. Gets me off fasteh,” he said as he flashed a grin and waggled his brows at her.

“You’re awful.” But it certainly had her smiling as she handed over the stuffed animal.

“We can work out feelins later. What do you wanna do now?”

It took her a moment, but she stood and offered a hand.

“I want to go to bed in my own bed. And I want you in the bed on the other side of the hall with an unlocked door. Get you a few more days of vacation in before you head back to the job.”

“Was hopin’ you’da said same bed as you, but I guess I can play along for a bit.”

“I don’t trust your hands.”

“Can trust ‘em to give shame to that sorry little toy yeh use.”

She turned quickly, red in the face as she called back to him as she made her way out the door and across the street, “You took advantage of that situation.”

“Oh I did what?! You liked it!” He caught up with her once he grabbed up Pinky, stuffing her into his pocket. “Seem to recall you enjoin yourself, enough to make me crack a fat while yeh finished.”

They were not having this conversation. Not right now.

Betty headed to her room and shut the door in embarrassment as she called out, “Goodnight, Digger.”

She could hear him at the front door, examining the cheap replacement Flag’s men had put in. It was terribly squeaky.

He yelled out to her, “Can make yer bed sound like this, if ya want?”

“Digger! Go to bed!”

Removing her zip-up, Betty tossed it aside and stepped out of her pj bottoms, getting ready to hop into bed when the door opened.

“Yeh know yeh should really lo-ooky looky at you. Ain’t seen a sheila with legs like that in years.”

Pulling her comforter off the bed and wrapping it around her waist, she pointed sharply at the door, “What are you doing!? Get the hell out, you jerk!”

“An’ miss you freakin out over me invading yer space?”

“I think I’ve well established I can handle you when I need to.”

She found herself backed up against her desk rather quickly, Digger invading her space faster.

“I just wanted some of that kindness you keep talkin’ about.”

If she was in her right mind, she should have put a new Digger-shaped hole in the wall behind him, but she let him close the space between them.

His hands went to the chair behind her, his wrists locking her in place as he moved his face to hers. Those eyes were trained well on her mouth for a few moments, but his mouth traveled over to her cheek near her ear instead.

“Might get nice on you an’ make you breakfast for a change.”

“Doubtful,” God, she had no brain to mouth filter.

“Never know, ‘ole Digger might surprise you.”

“Gonna have to work on that then.”

“Sleep tight, Flashy. You get feelin a bit needy, just let me know.”

Betty’s knee almost gave out when he seemed as though he was going to bite her ear, but instead left a quick kiss on her cheek.

“Might wanna put some pants on them buns, darlin,” he winked and headed out to his room.

She’d dropped the comforter somewhere in the mix of chaos and lust.

If the fight hadn’t been enough, this new battle was going to be the hardest yet. 


	8. Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally give thee SMUT. <3

As expected, the next morning was hell. The flirtatious nature Digger already exuded was two fold and he was certainly not holding back any comments for opportune moments. Every moment seemed to be an opportunity. However, the Aussie had picked up a new habit that Betty couldn’t quite figure out the purpose of.

He kept knocking things over on purpose to the point she would have to use her powers to save whatever item was falling. It was getting annoying, but Digger seemed to be enjoying the hell out of it.

A glass pitcher started to make it’s way off the edge of the counter. Again.

Betty was there in a flash. No pun intended. And the look she had for Digger wasn’t exactly a pleasant one.

“Ok, party trick was fun the first two times. Big stretch on the third because I looked like an idiot going for that other picture frame. But I think we’re past that. Why do you keep doing this?”

Not that Betty hadn’t moved into Digger’s space with this move, but he was certainly capitalizing on the fact. She soon found herself fenced in by his arms, lower back pressed into the edge of the kitchen counter as his face swooped in rather close.

“Don’ you ever just let loose. Ya know, get yerself a little fun in?”

“Usually when I’m home alone? I mean, I don’t use my powers like you use your boomerangs. I just use it when it needs to be used.”

The Captain seemed lost in thought for a moment, like something had broken. She half expected to see smoke come out his ears. But his eyes flicked back up to hers, “Ever give a handjob to a bloke with the Flashy power?”

Betty was pretty sure she was red, but she was honestly too stunned to respond to what had escaped his brain.

“Nah, pro’lly not. Tear a dick off that way anyway.”

While he mused to himself, Betty unstuck herself and started her escape down the hall, escaping to her room to change. She needed a drink. Super stiff. Like just straight up bottle service? Did they do that at Lucky’s down the block?

Betty started to swap into a fitted tee, jeans and her hooded leather jacket.

“So who’s this wacker in the photo with you? Both look kinda happy from the looks ‘a things.”

Betty nearly jumped, glaring at him, “How long were you there.”

“When you pulled on your shirt; got a decent show. But who is this?”

Fuck, she was going to really need that drink. Idris. She couldn’t bring herself to look at the photo.

“No one who means anything anymore.”

Digger hadn’t taken his eyes off her, “Certainly means somethin’ if ya won’t look at it. Take it the bloke’s an ex?”

“Ex fiance.”

There was a lot of emotions that came running back to her. She thought she’d be past this. That moving on after getting left would be easy if she just got back to her regular routine. But she found relationships even more difficult now.

Idris had left her six months before their wedding. He’d even been nice enough to leave a lovey letter for her stating the reasons why he just couldn’t stand being with her anymore (one point being that she was always late). They hadn’t really had the healthiest relationship, but he understood her. Or at least had seemed to. When she looked back on their time, she hated how she’d missed all the obvious warning signs.

He’d left just before her accident that made her what she was.

That statement seemed much more powerful to her now. It didn’t take the pain away though. She really needed to get over this.

Betty finally lifted her head and looked at a girl she didn’t seem to recognize any longer. She actually found it a bit shocking to see how demure she’d made herself around him. So small and submissive.

She was better than that. She deserved better. She was a better person now.

Wait, why did she hide herself from this all this time? She was Betty Allen. The Flash. More than he could have ever handled. She needed some fun. Deserved it, damnit!

If someone would have ever told her that Digger Harkness handing her a photo of a long-since-dead Betty would have helped reset her perspective…

“Do you want to get a drink?”

Betty reached out and took the frame, removing the photo and tossing the frame itself on her bed.

“Now you’re talkin, darlin’. Want ‘ole Digger ta help ya forget?”

Ripping the picture up and and tossing it in the garbage, she smiled at him, “If you get somewhat decently dressed, I will go out and get drunk. But you have to promise to not get completely wasted, I need a designated walker to get me home.”

“Wha’s wrong with what I got on now?”

“I don’t think that pajama bottoms are gonna go over well. You have to sacrifice some comfort.”

Was he pouting?

Betty rolled her eyes and walked into his room, which he had seemed to turn upside down going through the remnants of the last three years of her life.

Yeah, she had bigger fish to fry.

Digging through a few piles of clothes and gauging his expression, she realized she wasn’t going to win. She pulled out a CLEAN wife beater, his Captain track jacket and a pair of clean jeans. “I’ll wait in th-oh..”

Digger didn’t wait. He dropped trou right then and there. Betty certainly got an eyeful when she noted the lack of briefs under those pj bottoms, but quickly removed herself from the bedroom and headed to the door.

Flag was in the hallway.

“What are you doing here? I’d ask how you got in here but…”

“You can’t take him out.”

“What? How did you even-”  
  
“Microphones. You aren’t going out. You’re lucky we didn’t retrieve him last night after that little stunt you pulled. I’ve got Waller breathing down my neck because you’re buddy thinks you’re out of control. All you’re doin is pourin gasoline on the fire that’s already raging.”

“I think I can handle this situation pretty well.”

Flag moved in close, almost too close for comfort. She could hear his breathing.

“Bane is doing a little handy work around the city lately. You two almost had a run in the other night but Boomerang kept you safe that time. What happens if you get drunk out there and he catches you unaware and intoxicated.”

Flag suddenly was flung back against the door. Digger’s thick mitt had him pressed back against the door and his face was dangerously close to Flag’s, “She can do what she wants to do. Girl’s gonna have a good time tonight and I’ll keep her safe. Not you.”

Did Digger just…this was incredibly weird in so many ways.

Moving forward, Betty gently pulled Digger’s hand away, looking between both the men.

“Listen, we’re not staying out all night, and we’d appreciate the cover. But we’d really appreciate just one night out. I swear there won’t be a problem, Flag. I promise.”

Flag’s jaw set tight, glaring at Digger like he’d rip out his throat if he could, but he finally relented to Betty’s big green eyes pleading up to him. “You’re both back by twenty two hundred, gives you three hours. More than enough time.”

Flag shoved Digger farther and turned back to Betty, looking at him intently, “Remember he’s your responsibility. I hope your trust isn’t misplaced, don’t want to see you hurt.”

Betty thoroughly hated how well Flag could read people, or maybe just her.

The soldier left with a small nod to her, and a rather obvious glare in Digger’s direction.

As soon as he was on the other side of the door, Digger slammed it shut and looked back to him, lower lip in his mouth and tucked between his teeth as he thought. “He always bug ya like that? Ya want,I can take care’a him.”

“Digger, it’s fine, seriously. Flag’s got my back. He knows…”

The Aussie obviously didn’t approve of how her voice trailed off.

“Knows what?”

Her mouth fell open but nothing came out.

Digger found his way into her space, pressing her back to a wall, “Tell me.”

“He knows how important this is. To me.”

Betty watched as Digger’s face became unreadable, and he slowly backed off, turning to open the door. “Let’s get outta here before sick up his arsehole comes back.”

~~~

Two blocks down the street was a popular dive called Lucky’s.

The inside smelled like an old bookstore and Betty had always found that incredibly relaxing coupled with a beer on many an occasion after long days in the office or after working a crime scene.

Or saving people from a bus heading to run off a bridge.

Walking inside, the bartender immediately greeted her, “Same as usual, kid?”

“That’d be great, make it a pint. Can I get a double Knob Creek too?”

The man fixed her up quick and brought it to her while she slid over her card to open up her tab.

Digger’s hand went for the liquor, but Betty quickly beat him to it, taking a sip.

“If you ask nicely, I might consider sharing,” she smirked at him and headed to one of the small high tops in the back, settling onto the stool in the corner. It was her usual spot.

As expected, Digger had nearly half the pint emptied when he made it to the table, looking around as he went. “Nice little joint ‘ere. Take it you’re here lots?”

“At least twice a week. Depends on the caseload. Digger, you need to give the guy his watch back.”

Betty had noted the brand new watch that wasn’t on his wrist before they left the apartment.

“Wasn’ in here. Got this one out in the street. Bloke’s long gone.”

Betty held her face in her hands. Why? Why did she expect anything different?

“Hey, it’s a watch, ain’t anything huge. Should be proud I didn’ steal his wallet.”

Digger waggled his brows at her before he settled into his beer again and she nearly drowned in her drink. This was going to be a longer night than expected.

Or at least she thought that’s how she figured it would be. She often forgot how much of a lightweight she could be sometimes. She was feeling like a million dollars after two drinks. Digger was certainly taking advantage of it.

He kept telling her stories of botched robberies. His first and how he’d gotten caught by the local law and was taken home, half covered in tar. Apparently his mother had ripped him a new one.

The time rolled on as they discussed where they wanted to be in the future. Oddly enough, they both had the same answer: No Idea.

“With what we do, well what you do now… jus’t feel like I can’t see past tomorrow.”

“Likewise, darlin’.”

Digger walked off for a brief moment, returning with her card and made a point to slide it in her back pocket. He definitely got a handful of her ass in the process.

“Sneaky. No fair,” Betty pouted as she did her best to start walking for the door.

Just past the threshold, Betty took a fall, her feet tripping over themselves. Digger managed to get an arm around her and break most of her fall, but she wound up on her back, looking up at him, giggling uncontrollably.

“Yer a right mess, you know that? Pain in my backside. No idea how I put up with yeh.”

Digger got a bit of a laugh in as he hoisted her up and over his shoulder, heading back toward the apartment.

“”Hey! No fair! Can tot-..totally walk!”

“Darlin, we ain’t gonna chance that. Gonna end up flat out on the pavement all over again.”

A hand came down hard on Digger’s bum. Betty’s hand burned. And she couldn’t stifle her giggles.

“Careful there, yer gonna start a game yeh can’t finish.”

~~~

It took a few minute, but Digger got them back home in time and in one piece.

Maybe it was the alcohol. Or just the pent up frustration of everything that’d happened over the last few days, but Betty got a wild hair and jumped up on his back with a laugh.

She hadn’t felt this good in…she couldn’t remember. But this all felt fantastic and everything seemed like a good idea right about now.

With a quick counter, Digger had her flipped and pinned to the couch.

“How'sit feel? Bad guy pinnin’ you fer a change?”

As Digger looked down at her, there was a silent moment. One that continued, like he wasn’t sure what he was supposed to do next.   
  
Confused, Betty’s hand moved to press against his chest lightly, trying not to smile awkwardly at the situation. “Everything ok?”  
  
There was continued silence until he broke with, “Ain’t never kissed someone. Not in these circumstances at least.”

  
He wanted to kiss her…

Confusion now settled firmly on her face, he added, “Whores ain’t got the cleanest mouths, if ya know what I mean.”  
  
“…Digger. I can’t tell you how gross that image is right now.”  
  
“An yet here you are. Legs spread under me. Pretty tight ‘round my hips now tha’ I mention it.”  
  
Christ that smirk was killer when he wanted it to be. And he wasn’t lying. Her thighs had been pressed firmly to his sides the moment they’d fallen into position.

She couldn’t find a way to deny that this felt good.

Her moment of pause obviously grabbed his attention. Digger slowly began grinding his hips against her.  
  
The shock of her current situation coupled with the alcohol she’d had didn’t stop her from gripping the front of his wife beater and pulling him down against her.   
  
There was no pause for thought this time as Betty pressed her mouth to Diggers, fingers snaking to the back of his head with her free hand. But that’s when things seemed to move in slow motion.   
  
Diggers hips stopped, though still pressed firmly to hers. When she opened her eyes, Digger was looking right back into hers. The expression on his face could have been described as bewilderment but it didn’t last incredibly long. In those few short moments of pause, Betty thought she may have crossed the line with what she did. But Digger’s mouth found its way back to hers.  
  
First the kisses were more tentative, testing the playing field so to speak. And as they grew more exploratory, Betty finally remembered to breathe as her lips finally began to return the favor.

It shouldn’t be this incredible. This shouldn’t feel this good. Shouldn’t be kissing him.

Fuck.

Well, maybe that too?

Noting that his hips had stalled their movements, Betty arched herself up, doing her best to encourage him to continue as she caught his lower lip between her teeth. She sighed against the tender piece of flesh before raking her teeth along the inside and giving it a gentle suck and then releasing it.

Stealing a glance up to his face, those eyes were still fixed on her.

“Bets, yer drunk. I-”

“Don’t have to stop. Isn’t something I can regret in the morning. Already kissed you like I’ve been wanting to for days now.”

“Oh, days?” Digger looked rather pleased with this revelation. A thumb hooked into a loop on her jeans, giving it a gentle tug, “You still touchin yerself and thinkin’ ‘bout me?”

“Couldn’t last night, was too tired.” She’d regret that.

“Ya know..” Digger trailed off, kissing her again. His hips picked back up, taking a brief moment to adjust himself until he was lined up perfectly, grinding down again and taking apparent pleasure in the faces and sounds she was making, “Could give you a hand if you give me one. Keep things nice and easy. Want yer wits about you when I make that kitten purr.”

“Sure you aren’t scared I won’t tug your cock off?”

Digger laughed and shook his head, “Be a shame if I couldn’t use it on you later.”

Betty decided there was too much talking going on and she moved his hands away and started undoing her jeans, whining when she couldn’t get them down further than her bum. The Aussie helped with that, easily removing her shoes and then her jeans but adamantly refused to let her remove her panties.

Standing, he undid his belt and boots. Even in the dark Betty could certainly see the large bulge in his pants. She didn’t have much time to think about anything else because the trousers followed quickly.

Digger was thick. And standing at full attention. The Aussie’s hand wrapped around himself and groaned as he watched Betty’s hand move between her own legs. It must have been too much for the man because he was back between her legs and claiming Betty’s mouth in what felt like a heartbeat. The grinding was something else entirely.

She wasn’t above begging, but she might just plead to the heavens for him.

“How ‘bout we scratch that itch, darlin?”

Betty didn’t have time to respond to that. All she could do was cry out softly as she felt two warm fingers rub gently against her clit through her already rather moist panties.

Digger clicked his tongue as he teased away, “Makin a mess on my account? Never thought I’d see the day..”

His deep chuckles seemed to fade as his hand slipped under the small elastic waistband of her knickers, fingers on a mission.

“Digger, I-”

“Shh, you’ve taken right good care of me, let me take care of ya for once.”

Her head fell to the side, eyes closing as flesh to flesh contact was made. Her body trembled into the touch while he rubbed a finger between her wet folds. Her whole world seemed to flip upside down as he teased away at her sensitive collection of nerves and then pressed a thick finger into her. She made a point not to let him tease that. Angling her hips up, she pressed down onto his finger.

“Oh god… Digger, please don’t stop…”

The Captain didn’t seem like he was stopping anytime soon as he massaged his finger inside of her a bit longer before easing in a second. It had been such a long time that her body shook with the stretch. Betty still wanted more.

Despite all his torturous touches, Betty reached up with a shaky hand, wrapping her fingers around him.

It must have made an impact because his movements slowed as she stroked over his length, thumb and fingertips paying careful attention to the bits he seemed to enjoy the most. The heat between her legs and deep in her stomach seemed to grow all the more. It was growing unbearable.

“Bets, you keep that up I’m gonna make a mess. Fuck, darlin..”

She didn’t let him finish, her moans grew louder the closer he pushed her to the edge. She was there. His fingers weren’t stopping. The pressure was pooling. She needed…

“Godfuckingdamnit YES!”

Betty’s whole body tightened for a brief moment as she finally came. But despite how amazing this all felt, she didn’t stop working her hand over Digger’s cock, he wasn’t done.

It didn’t take much more, Digger moved his hands to either side of her head and as soon as eyes met, he found release. He certainly left a mess.

She inadvertently caused him a bit more sexual frustration as she cleaned her fingers, making sure her tongue didn’t miss anything. He followed suit with his own fingers, sucking them clean before catching her mouth gently.

“Tuckered you out good, didn’ I?”

Betty could only smile sleepily and nod. Her hands gently pawed at his chests, but he hoisted her up instead.

Not much else was remembered after that for her. Just a haze of being disrobed and tucked into bed.

~~~~

When she woke the next morning, Betty threw on a pair of clean pajamas and headed out. But it seemed she was missing one boomerang wielding Aussie. Digger was nowhere to be found. 


	9. Nine

The world seemed to slow down to nothing at the realization that Digger was gone. The front door was slightly ajar. But no sign of Digger physically.

His coat was gone, as were his new boots. His cap and his gloves were gone too.

But something pink was sticking from behind his pillow.

He wouldn’t leave Pinky, right?

Betty moved over and removed the small stuffed animal from behind a pillow that smelled very much like the Captain. She had to restrain herself from taking a sniff. There were important things to do right now.

Getting dressed and somewhat acceptable for public viewing, Betty headed out the front door. There was no sign of where he could have gone.

Well, except the fact that two large black military styled vehicles were packing up across the block. Flag looked less than pleased as he directed a few men around. He looked even less pleased when he saw Betty walking toward him.

“Now listen, I want you to calm down before you-”

A hard hand shoved at Flag’s shoulder. Betty’s knuckles whitened as she squeezed her hands into fists.

“The hell is going on?”

Flag was looking around at his men, obviously not happy with the way she was carrying on.

“C’mere.”

Taking her back across the street, Flag took Betty back into her apartment and shut the door behind them. Whatever news he had, he didn’t want to give it.

“So after you two,” Flag made a waving hand motion, “whatever’d, one of my men went over to check on you to make sure you were ok. Big guy answered the door, didn’t want to let him in, said you were resting. They got into it, and couldn’t calm him down. So a few of the guys bagged him and he went back to Belle Reve last night. You were out cold.”

Betty wasn’t sure how she felt about this. Whatever she was, it was a mixture between being sick and being ready to rip something apart.

“Does this mean…”

“He ain’t dead, Betty. Waller stepped up the pet project she was saving him for.”

There was something Flag wasn’t saying, the obvious fact he was holding back had Betty looking up at him with the same ones from the night before.

“Tell me. I don’t care how bad it is, but you know I need to know.”

“Betty..”

She had made a promise to herself a long while back that she would never use her powers to her own benefit anymore, that they were more important than herself.

Digger was important now.

In a flash, Betty had Flag thrown into the loveseat on the other side of the room. He wasn’t harmed, but he sure as hell was surprised and a little ticked.

“We aren’t leaving until you tell me what’s really going on.”

Flag sighed and rubbed his face after sitting up from his slouched position in his seat. “Fine, just sit down and think about all this before you make a decision.”

Betty nodded and grabbed a chair from her small dinner table and pulled it in front of him, watching him intently.

“Waller is trying to get some classified data out of a Russian facility. She wants it to look like a sophisticated mob smash and grab. There’s a bit of a coup going on, I don’t have all the details. But the place she’s trying to get into, Harkness has infiltrated before. Not that same building, but the guy who built the security system of a diamond exchange your boyfriend cleaned out like nobody’s business…same system has been implemented for this building.”

“Why does he need to do it though? They could have used anyone with decent hacking skills, couldn’t they?”

“Waller didn’t want to sacrifice any of our men, and Harkness said he knew the system inside and out. Problem is, this new system has a two part cleaning system.”

“A what?”

“Massive EMP and self destruct failsafe. They have to be triggered within a correct sequence to collect the data. Takes the firewalls down or something. I didn’t get deep on the technical aspects on this one.”

Betty shifted uncomfortably in her seat, “Go back to the self destruct part.”

“He’s gotta stay down there until he hears that the datas retrieved or the EMP goes off. The mission would be worthless if that happened.”

“And where’s the part where he gets out?”

Flag wasn’t looking at her anymore.

Betty stood and half yelled at him, her body and voice shaking out of fury, “Give me the location, Flag!”

He followed and shook his head, holding her shoulders. Betty had to hand it to him, despite his distaste for the Captain, he understood her and what all this might mean to her.

Flag’s voice was gentle and sympathetic, “Betty, you are very important. You’ve got a gift. You save so many people. I can’t let you run into a burning building when it’s about to fall.”

Betty bit back her tears as well as she could as she looked back up at him. She wasn’t going to give in, “He deserves to get saved too.”

Flag held her gaze a few more moments, then pressed a kiss to her forehead. “You’ve got a big heart. And ya don’t give yourself enough credit for it. Just be careful, kid.”

And then he left. Without his tablet.

~~~

Betty wasn’t sure how much time she really had, but once she tracked down the information in the tablet she needed, she packed a backpack full of essentials and she was gone.

The Atlantic leg was a little exhausting, surprisingly she made it in far less time than she was expecting. She had to stop in Ireland for a few moments as her legs were burning, as were her pants which there wasn’t much left of. Thankfully where she’d stopped there weren’t any people and she took a brief moment to change into her costume, she figured she might need it.

The rest of Europe was much easier (solid ground always was) and took even less time than she’d managed a couple of years earlier when she was testing her limits. Finally getting into Russia near the location marked on her GPS didn’t give as easy a time. It was raining hard and a thunderstorm was building around the area.

Her phone beeped a few times to indicate she was close, it was almost showing her right on it. But the distinct scent of burning wood and concrete hung in the air and a growing plume of smoke to the east through a thick set of trees caught her attention.

She couldn’t be late. She’d come too far. This wasn’t over.

Streaking through the short wooded area, she came upon a burning, half collapsed facility.

No.

Running over, she could feel the intense heat coming off the remains. She noted five individuals off to the side. Three familiar and two she’d seen Batman drag into Arkham in the past.

No Captain Boomerang.

He couldn’t have..

Betty felt lightheaded. The world seemed to slant her body fought to keep upright. A mix of exhaustion and nausea settled in. She had to hold her head to keep the world from spinning.

“Hey! Hey, take a knee. Breathe.”

The voice sounded like an echo as she slunk down onto a knee, her hands bunching in the grass beneath her feet.

“Breathe, kid. You need to breath. Hey, look at me.”

The edges of her vision were fuzzy, but she had Deadshot lifting her face to check on her.

“Gonna do something that ain’t exactly cool, but I feel like if I don’t you’re gonna pass out on me. And we kinda need you to vouch for us since things obviously went south.”

Betty couldn’t respond, everything felt awful and she didn’t want to stay upright anymore.

Deadshot didn’t seem to much care as he pulled off her headgear, exposing her face to everyone else.

She didn’t care.

“What…”

Harley came into view. Waller must have picked her back up again, the explosive was visible in her neck once more.

“I’m sorry, lady, but he’s-”

Deadshot cut her off, his voice sharp, “Stop. Walk away now. It ain’t the time, Harley.”

The blonde held her hands up and mouthed an ‘I’m sorry’ before scampering off to the rest of the group.

“I ain’t here to talk about it. But you gotta breathe. I can’t change anything, no one can right now.”

Something wasn’t adding up.

“Why… you know?”

Despite their situation, Deadshot couldn’t seem to help but laugh lightly, “Couldn’t shut the hell up about you the whole way over. Said he finally found a sugar mama.”

Sounded like Digger. It was painful, but she smiled, denying herself tears for the moment, “I’m guessing he spared no details?”

The taller man shook his head and spoke matter-of-factly, “You have a scar on the backside of your left thigh just below your butt cheek.”

“Jesus Christ, Digger…”

And everything finally hit her. He really was gone. She couldn’t save the one person she’d worked so hard to.

She knew she was crying now, practically sobbing into the grass beneath her. Her fists pounded into dirt. But she couldn’t feel any of this, everything was numb. Her body was going through the motions, but her own self felt trapped inside a shell with chaos going on about her and she couldn’t quite make out the sounds.

It was over.

Waller’s crew arrived in a chopper an hour or so later. Flag was with them and he immediately moved to her.

Betty didn’t remember getting into the second chopper. Flag had to have carried her. But her face was pressed against the window next to her bench seat, watching the waves beneath them as they headed back. When they stopped on an aircraft carrier to refuel, she stepped off and went under the deck to change. She didn’t much care who saw at this point.

Her wits about her, she jumped back in for the rest of the journey back. Flag was waiting for her.

The silence continued as before for a while, until they hit some turbulence and he moved over to sit with her.

“Please…don’t do this to yourself.”

Betty’s lips pressed together and she bit back more tears. Her eyes were too sore to start this again.

“It’s not your fault.”

“Flag, I can’t tell you how many times I’ve had to say that same thing to people,” she barely recognized her own voice, “and how many times it feels so empty because I know it doesn’t do shit. That it doesn’t lessen the pain. How you somehow hope your sympathetic support might help the healing come faster.”

Betty’s hands balled into fists, noticing the cuts in her knuckles though she didn’t remember how they got there.

“Doesn’t mean I don’t want you think that no one cares.”

She went to speak, but Flag stopped her.

“He had no one. His mom’s long since died. No father. No siblings or family. At least none that give…gave a rat’s ass about him. But you…he had you. You sure as hell cared. Dunno why you cared so damn much, but you cared for a piece of garbage that seemed to want to be a little better because of it.”

Betty wiped the tears that were falling again on her wind burned cheeks.

“I don’t know why you wanted to take care of that stray, but you probably gave him the best week of his life. He had a real bed, real food. Good company.”

She choked out a laugh through the tears and finally turned to look at him, “Flag, I don’t know what I will ever do without your way with words.”

“Mean it, kid. Don’t know what you two had, but he had a fair amount of respect for it. I think you made that difference in him.”

Betty was quiet for a long while after that. The only sound filling the air were the blades overhead and the occasional message over comms regarding the weather moving in. More rain.

“So I guess when we touch down things go back to the way they were.”

“Guess so. You better keep in touch. Might need your hand keeping these guys in line. Deadshot actually tolerates you, so that’s a plus.”

~~~

Flag’s people dropped her off at the park a ways off from her apartment. She’d have a bit of a walk, but she could use it. The soldier reminded her to message him in the morning and he’d be expecting a full report from her in the next few months for documentation purposes.

The walk was quiet enough. It was just past eleven on a Tuesday night. Not much going on on this side of town. It gave her time to figure out how she planned on picking up that spare room. A part of her didn’t want to go anywhere near it, at least for now. Bad memories just seemed to collect in there.

When she finally got in, she shed her clothes, noting the strain marks in her thighs and calves from how she’d pushed herself. Blood stippling along her hamstrings and Achilles tendons. They would fade.

Betty fell into bed, pulling the covers up around her neck and retrieved Pinky from under her pillow, keeping it clutched tightly to her chest as she fell asleep. 


	10. Ten

Betty gave herself a week before she went back to work, and back to her day job as well. She was thankful that Bruce didn’t bring it up when they ran into one another. He seemed a bit softer around the edges than he usually was and it helped her to focus. She had a hard enough time dealing with people asking her questions at work, she didn’t need additional commentary from the League. **  
**

At one point Diana pulled her aside and asked her if she was ok, and seemed incredibly concerned that she wasn’t her normally quirky self. When she felt the tears pressing at the back of her eyes, she quickly excused herself and then kept a decent enough distance. After that, everyone seemed to stop asking questions. Bruce probably said something.

Flag occasionally would text her, ask how she was doing. He’d even come up to visit with June two weeks after when they had some down time. It felt good to have someone that understood that was more than just a working partner like the League was to her.

Another week passed and Flag came up on his own unannounced. Betty had spent most of the day working on her computer and doing a massive amount of laundry she’d been neglecting for weeks now when the knock came. She was rocking an old band shirt she’d had forever, the INXS had faded to almost nothing, and a pair of multi-colored plaid pajama bottoms.

Fresh-faced, Betty opened the door without checking the peephole and jumped a little when she saw Flag dressed in street clothes. It was weird. Really weird.

“Wow…you almost look…normal.”

Even stranger was hearing Flag laugh and seeing him smile.

“Social call, I’m assuming? You aren’t geared up for anything. Unless you can hide an assault rifle in those dockers.”

“Just in the area. June’s presenting at the local museum and I’m not one for those kinda crowds. You wanna grab a bite?”

Betty looked down at herself then back up at him.

“Mind if I change into something more socially acceptable before we go?”

Flag nodded and waved his hand, “Go on, I’ve got the door.”

She grabbed up a semi clean and less wrinkly shirt and a pair of jeans that had seen better days. Slipping that on, and then remembering to use deodorant (it’d be a long few weeks), she headed back out into the living room.

The soldier tossed her her jacket and nodded to the door.

“Seen that you guys have kept yourselves busy. Good work on Solomon Grundy, saw the footage on the news. Didn’t know you could hit a guy that hard.”

“You know when they talk about how ‘speed kills’ they aren’t just talking about cars.” She smirked and nodded, “I appreciate it though.”

The small talk went on for a bit as they walked the blocks, not headed anywhere in particular. Flag hadn’t asked her anything after they’d parted ways last time about how she was doing, he was damn thoughtful. But it seemed he was worried about her more than he usually seemed.

“So you been hangin in alright? Word got back to Waller about everything you did. She was impressed.”

Betty felt like a breeze ate through her coat and chilled her. “Yeah, just been shitty. Trying to get past everything. It’s not easy.”

Flag nodded and changed the subject. Betty was thankful.

Two more blocks and he pulled them into a small little diner. Betty hadn’t seen this place before, but it seemed like Flag was a regular here. The little old waitress brought them some coffee like it was a normal ritual. Betty figured he must have come here with the other men he worked with while they were monitoring her and Digger after she made a comment about bringing lady company instead of a bunch of “young strapping lads”.

She ordered a grilled cheese with bacon and mushrooms and he got a club. They sat there in silence, something comfortable enough between them that words didn’t need to be spoken all the time.

Out of the corner of her eye, Betty thought she saw something incredibly strange.

The street across from them had a small alley. She knew there were plenty of dealers in this area, so it wouldn’t have been too terribly surprising to see something going on near a place out of the way. But the guy…

Big greyish coat, beanie cap, black boots….

No, there was no way. He hadn’t even turned around, he’d headed down the small alley and was gone before-

“There’s something I feel you should know.”

Betty snapped out of it, losing sight of the man or any inkling as to where he went as she turned back to Flag.”

“Hmm?”

“They completed cleanup at that facility. Made some interesting finds.”

The thought turned Betty’s stomach and wondered how this was anywhere remotely interesting.

“They didn’t find anything.”

Wait…

“What? What do you mea-”

“They didn’t find anything. The Russians. No trace of anyone in that building.”

Betty’s heart was pounding hard enough that the thrum of her pulse was loud enough to deafen all sound. Her eyes went back to that alley. But Flag continued.

“I don’t know what that means, if anything. The building burned hot enough to destroy most everything. But their final report that Waller got her hands on states no casualties.”

Betty’s mouth was dry, hanging off of every word.

“We don’t know if they’re omitting anything, and I don’t wanna get your hopes up. But I thought you should know. I think we both know weirder things have happened.”

Jesus fuck, she needed to leave.

“Just…just hold that thought. I need to check something.”

Flag looked confused as she ran out the door and across the street, almost getting hit by a car in the process.

He was there.

Betty ran up behind the taller man and pulled him hard by his shoulder, “You son of a-”

A rather seedy gentleman looked at her surprised, “Uh, I don’t got anymore blow, kid. Check out Walton Ave.”

Not Boomerang.

Betty let the man go, apologizing before walking out of the alley with heavy shoulders. The wind was instantly knocked from her sails and the hope she’d felt faded. She’d suddenly lost her appetite.

Settling back in across from Flag, he gave her a quizzical lookover.

“Doing your business?”

“No, just thought I saw something.”

~~~

Betty barely touched her food the entire time.

She spoke with Flag for about an hour or so more before he said he needed to get back. She offered to walk him halfway.

The walk was mostly silent until just before they parted ways.

“I wasn’t sure if I wanted to let you know all of that. Not much intel, but enough to maybe give a little hope. I don’t know if it’s worth it to hold onto it though.”

Flag pulled her over and hugged her, gently kissing the top of her head.

“Be careful getting back. It’s starting to get dark.”

“I’ll be ok.”

If she’d had brothers, she kind of wished she’d had one like Flag. The guy had grown on her.

Betty watched as Flag walked off. She couldn’t get over how out of character he seemed behind closed doors.

Shaking her head and turned around, headed for home.

~~~

Her walk back was relatively uneventful, except for the text from Bruce.

**-MIGHT NEED YOU TONIGHT. KEEP YOUR SCHEDULE OPEN. - B-**

Betty snorted and shook her head. Since when did she ever actually have plans?

Thankfully she’d done some much needed repairs on her suit since the Grundy fight. She was still sporting the giant bruise around her midsection from where he’d knocked her into a lightpole. She was surprised she’d only left the pole bent and not completely snapped the thing in two. That and she had managed to avoid breaking any ribs in the process.

She stopped in front of her door and considered heading back in for more of a pity party, but the bar sounded really good. Plus she was out of her own booze, someone managed to clean her out.

Lucky’s it was. She didn’t plan on staying too long. Two beers max.

Two turned into four, and then managed to get herself into a discussion about some trivia questions that a group of people were discussing. She really needed to come out to trivia night more often, even if she just did it by herself, it was something she enjoyed.

Five and she was done. Paying her tab and waving off her new acquaintances, she headed out into the street.

Despite the added warmth from alcohol, it was freezing outside. Her hooded jacket didn’t do much to keep her comfortable during her short walk back. But if she was cold before, it didn’t compare to the chill that ran through her when she noticed her front door was cracked open.

Before entering, she took a second to note it hadn’t been forced open, but someone had definitely disabled the lock on her door. If there was someone inside, they might actually have a decent advantage over her. Alcohol was still impairing her, but only just. Rolling her shoulders, she took a breath and carefully pushed open her door.

Everything was dark inside. No lights except the light from the streetlamp outside bleeding through her shades.

She carefully removed her coat and left it on the floor behind her as she kept along the edges of the wall.

Then soft popping sound came from around the corner. The…fridge?

A large shadow was cast on the floor to the living room. Whoever it was, was raiding her fridge. The hell?

Betty threw caution to the wind and rounded the corner, flicking on the kitchen light.

There was Digger, a cheap ass emergency beer in his hand, mid-sip.

“Oi, didn’ think ya’d be home for a bi-Betty?”

Betty had fallen to her knees, she felt a mixture of the grief she’d felt back at the building site in Russia when she’d lost him and a huge sense of relief. They oddly felt very similar to getting thrown into a lightpost.

Digger dropped the beer on the counter and walked over, kneeling in front of her, “‘ey, it’s alright, darlin’. I’m here, don’ get all crazy on me. Got enough of that with the blokes I worth with.”

After the shock wore off, and she felt like breathing was once again a good idea, a mild beating ensued. She felt like she couldn’t punch him hard enough, she couldn’t shove him far enough away because she just kept pulling him back. Between her tears of relief and frustration, she managed some words.

“Thought you were dead, you asshole!”

Digger chuckled deep in his chest and picked her up, carrying her over to the couch. He sat down and pulled her into his lap, straddling his thick thighs.

“Oh darlin’, didn’t think I’d plan on leavin’ ya without a proper goodbye, did you?”

“I’m guessing a proper goodbye translates into something with less clothing than before?”

“A little somethin’ extra if you’re real nice.”

“I think I’ve more than established I’m nice.”

A set of large hands settled on her backside, getting a good grip and squeeze on her asscheeks.

“Feel real nice too,” Digger waggled his eyebrows and gave her a look that made her want to do things she knew she’d be red in the face about come the morning.

Her nervous smiled settled on something a little more serious while her hands smoothed up from his chest to his shoulders, giving them a gentle grip, “I really thought you were-”

Digger cut her off with a kiss while his hands moved back down her thighs then back up to the middle of her back, his thumbs grazing her sides with a firm grip until she winced.

“Ah! Careful…been busy lately.”

He leaned back and carefully peeled her shirt up just under her breasts, his face screwing up at the sight. “Please tell me you beat the fucker silly. That looks awful…”

Despite her previous reaction, his thumb trailed over the mark on her side, gauging the pain and how much pressure he could apply until it actually hurt her.

“Locked up. Not a problem.”

“Good. Be headed out to mess him up good if he wasn’t.”

The corner of Digger’s mouth curled up as he pushed her shirt further up, exposing her bra, obviously pleased with the sight of her cleavage.

“Shame I didn’t take advantage of these ‘fore I left.”

Betty was about to interject but Digger seemed a little eager to celebrate his return home by pulling down the front of her bra, cupping her under her breast and wrapping his mouth around a nipple.

“Fuck!”

Digger hummed against her skin as he pulled off with a soft pop, “Can do that too, don’ worry, darlin’”

His tongue took a moment to lavish her now well bright pink nipple before reaching around to undo her bra while she pulled her shirt up over her head and discarding it god knows where behind her.

Free of clothing from the waist up, Digger seemed to dive right in, nipping, sucking, biting his way from breast to breast while Betty threw away his cap and curled her fingers tightly into his hair.

Bowing down a bit to whisper into his ear, she rolled her hips down against him, “You aren’t allowed to leave like that again, can’t do that to me again…”

Digger’s teeth raked over her sensitive bits there in front of him, “Ooh, sounds like you’re gettin attached to me. Your little friends might not like that.”

“Do you really think that’s going stop me? Everyone was pretty opposed to this situation in the first place.”

“Next thing yer gonna tell me is ya love me and wanna get married,” he laughed and gave her nipples a tweak.

She smacked his hands away and sat back on his knees, “Not even close. Lust. This is most definitely lust.”

“Is it now…” Digger’s fingers trailed down her stomach to undo the buttons on her jeans. At this rate she’d be naked in the next five minutes. She wasn’t going to be the only one.

“You’ve got a response for everything, don’t you.” Her hands moved to push his coat off his shoulders and unzip his track jacket.

“Why are you wearing so many layers?!”

Digger laughed and finally gave her a hand, tossing away his jackets and wifebeater, even removing his chains before wrapping large arms around her, “I think yer the queen of comebacks, not me.”

There was a moment of silence and she rested a hand on the side of his head, “I really thought…”

“I know. Sorry I didn’t try and get a hold a ya. Had to lay low a bit before I could get back over ‘ere to the States.”

A more serious look crossed his face, “I gotta go back. Belle Reve.”

Betty was a little stunned. That wasn’t something she ever thought she’d hear come out of his mouth. Ever.

“Both us know I can’t hide like this forever. I don’t want ya getting in trouble for hiding me either.”

It felt like a kick in the gut, but it was a fact. He needed to go back or he wouldn’t be allowed privileges like this. She might never see him again if he didn’t.

“Can probably stay a few days, but they’re gonna figure it out. Flag hangs out around you enough.”

There was a dig there. He obviously wasn’t pleased.

“It’s pretty platonic. He’s a good guy.”

Digger didn’t look convinced.

Betty couldn’t help but laugh, “Are you actually jealous?”

Digger squeezed her side. She smacked his shoulder.

“Just…kinda like this. Little bit ‘a normal life in the middle of all the crazy. ‘S nice.”

“Can see if I can make a deal with Waller. I’m sure Flag can give her some positive points about it. You just have to behave. Mildly.”

“Does that mean I gotta behave when I’m with you?” His hands undid her jeans and lifted her a bit to ease them down her hips and to her knees. She hopped up briefly to kick them off before she was right back in his lap.

His hands traveled back up her thighs while she shivered from the cool air slipping in through the open door and his warm hands on her, “I swear to god, Digger, if you don’t misbehave when you’re here, I might go crazy.”

Digger laughed and held her against him with a laugh, “Good, I got enough crazy for the two of us.”

“By the way, I’ve got Pinky for you.”

“Sleepin ‘round with my unicorn without me. Dirty girl.”

She laughed and was about to ask him if he wanted to take Pinky’s place tonight but a familiar voice interrupted her.

“You always leave the door open when you have…company?”

Bruce.

“Jesus!” Betty nearly jumped up off Digger’s lap. The Aussie seemed to have this under control.

He stood, holding her and turning them around, Betty looking over Digger’s shoulder at Bruce completely covering her exposed bits.

“I told you not to have plans. I don’t know what’s going on, but I need you.”

“Well you ain’t the only one that needs her.”

Betty poked Digger before looking back at Bruce. “Now?! Really?”

Bruce paused and looked at Digger who was watching him over his shoulder, “I don’t know what’s going on, but you can come back and finish it when we’re done.”

With that, Bruce headed outside.

“Way to kill the mood. He always like that?”

Betty groaned and rested her head on his shoulder, “You have no idea. Mind staying here for a bit. Eat whatever, relax, watch whatever?”

Digger frowned, but he nodded, “Better come back in one piece.”

“Digger Harkness, don’t go soft on me,” she laughed out and slid down to the floor in front of him.

“Darlin’, nothin’ about me is soft ‘round you.”


	11. Eleven

Getting suited up, Betty was out the door and casually trailing behind the Batmobile. She didn’t have much desire to ride on the hood within earshot of Bruce’s lecture that she was quite certain he planned on subjecting her to. Instead, she took this as a bit of a small warm up to the big game they were headed to, but she found her mind wandering and falling a bit further behind to her compatriot.

Digger wasn’t dead. He was back in her apartment alive, breathing, and warm. And if she’d had it her way just fifteen minutes more, probably naked. Her mind snapped abruptly back to reality as Bruce took a corner sharp that she wasn’t expecting. Thankful she didn’t slam into a signpost, she kept a tighter bead on the back of the vehicle.

The further they made it toward downtown, the greater the wake of destruction they passed. Initially it was just some street lights pulled down off their poles and wires. But then it was street signs jutting out of the side windows of cars and corners of brick buildings etched away by something that was obviously incredibly heavy. Since it was so late, Betty wasn’t expecting there to be many bystanders, but the grizzly mess left out in front of one apartment building was more than she was hoping to find.

Bruce didn’t stop driving, but Betty took the time to move people out of the street as paramedics and fire rescue personnel rushed to assist injured men and women. There was a clear hole into the building behind the mess, water had spilled out everywhere as whatever had plowed through was stopped by the main waterline and what looked like what was left of a huge water heater. Not seeing anything else she could assist with, Betty tore off to catch back up with Bruce.

When she finally caught up, she could see the orange glow a few blocks ahead coupled with red and blue lights flashing. A few buildings were on fire. There was enough chaos that Bruce was having a hard time getting through and had moved down an alley to get a vertical climb up the side of one of the buildings. Betty moved on ahead to what looked like the worst of it.

Now everything might have gone over well if she hadn’t been going her average meta running speed. She might not have caught a Fiat being purposefully thrown her direction with her whole body. But luck didn’t seem to be on her side. The moment she rounded the block where the current action was occurring, Bane, who seemed to be on a complete tear, hurled one in her direction.

Whether the monstrosity of a man knew she was going to be there or not, Betty took the impact full force. With the speed and direction she was running, the Fiat’s impact moved it off somewhere to the right of her, but the immediate damage was done. The world began to get all swimmy immediately. She knew she’d hit something hard, and unfortunately it’d made contact with her head. Hard enough that her equilibrium was off. Maybe it was blood in her ears, a concussion, or most likely both, she wasn’t going to be much help in this fight.

On the other side of the street, she could see Bruce’s headlights; at least backup had arrived. It seemed Bruce wasn’t having much luck either because Bane had gotten his hands on something that looked very much like a construction beam and was bringing it down hard on the hood of the Batmobile. Betty would have been surprised if it’d made a scratch with whatever Bruce had his car tricked out with.

Righting herself and checking her balance (which was decent enough), Betty made a beeline for Bane. She got a few distracting punches and kicks off on him to give Bruce enough time to get out of the car before she caught the blunt end of the beam, sending her into the armored vehicle on the opposite side of the street. She staggered a little, but by that time Bruce was on Bane and starting to take care of business.

It took a moment for Betty to realize the entire block’s buildings seemed to have similar holes in them like the apartment building she’d stopped in front of earlier. Through all the chaos, one thing caught her attention as strange.

Despite there being a gaping hole, there was virtually no rubble. No mess. The openings all went straight back until it looks like whatever had caused them hit something harder than the brick and wood itself.

Betty didn’t have much time to think on it before she was faced again with the hulking mass. Bruce had given Bane a roundhouse kick to the head that’d only seemed to shift his focus to her instead. Lovely.

The world was a little fuzzy around the edges, but it wasn’t terrible. Betty was able to hold her ground during the dual assault from Bruce and herself. She even had a punch connect well enough with the brute’s jaw that she could have sworn knocked him out.

She did swear it knocked him out because she stopped and looked at the Batman and giggled a bit.

“And you started to doubt my masterful kung fu skills.” The words were uttered as she began to sway a bit. Damn, that car had hit her harder than she thought.

It wasn’t nearly as hard as what was headed toward her.

The blow to the side of her head made things go black for a brief blink, but she knew she was in trouble. More so when she felt herself being picked up like a ragdoll by her legs and slammed twice into the side of Bane’s armored vehicle.

It had to have been her body in shock because pain didn’t come immediately. It slowly seeped in as she struggled to right herself, but everything seemed as it was painted in watercolor. Getting to her knees was a trial and she could feel the strain to breathe. A cracked or completely broken rib or two? Her lungs filled with air, so no internal bleeding hopefully. But her left ear, she could feel the familiar warm, wet sensation of her own blood teasing against her skin under her headgear. She was out this round.

To her right, Bruce was still grappling with Bane, or at least that’s how it sounded out of her still fully functioning ear. She could hear Bruce’s strained voice activating some kind of command with his car. The larger blob seemed to have the smaller one held up by it’s neck. There was a small technical sounding whine that came from what she hoped was the Batmobile and the smaller blob kicked off the larger one, moving further away from where she was.

Betty fell back down on the ground, she knew what was probably coming now. She knew she was close enough to take some serious damage from the rockets Bruce had most likely activated and the best shot she had was to roll away from the direction of the predicted explosion and hope for the best while protecting what organs she could in the process.

However, she felt herself moved and covered with something warm and heavy when the two reverberating explosions hit what she figured was Bane and his armored ride.

Something was said into her bad ear just after, but she couldn’t quite make it out. She could feel her head adjusted and something soft put under it before the dark blob that was on her moved away and out of sight.

Through the chaos, she must have passed out a time because all of a sudden it was just the sound of two people talking. The voices were raised, they seemed to grow louder until it stopped. Everything was quiet.

She was being moved again soon after, she could feel herself being lifted.

“‘S alright, love. I got ya.”

Betty’s body couldn’t keep itself awake any longer. The pain was becoming too much. But it was the fact she finally felt safe in this state that she finally let go and blacked out.

—

The feel of a warm, wet washcloth cleaning the caked blood from under hear ear brought Betty back to the land of the living.

“Relax, you’re fine.”

Diana.

The tension in Betty’s shoulder that had built up in those few moments relaxed and she sunk back into the adjusted mattress under her. It must have been one of the med beds.

“You took quite a pounding. Bane gave Bruce the slip so as you might imagine he’s off sulking and trying to track him.”

The corner of Betty’s mouth ticked up, “Guy doesn’t stop. Or sleep.”

She could hear a small sound of amusement from the woman of wonder herself.

“Your…boyfriend is outside. Got into it with Bruce earlier and nearly tried to cut a hole through his suit with one of his blades. I hope you won’t be too angry I had to get a little physical to get them off of each other.”

“Boyfriend?”

“Harkness.”

It was Digger. The large thing that got her out of the way of the explosion. The soft thing under her head; his jacket maybe? It was Digger that carried her.

“He’s not my boyfriend.” Her response didn’t sound incredibly confident as she peeked her eyes open, pleased to find the world was far less fuzzier than earlier.

She was met with Diana’s concerned smile while she cleaned her up a bit more. “You might want to tell him that then. He wouldn’t leave when you were getting patched up. I think he’s holding quite the torch for you.”

“Holding a torch? Is it bad I get nervous at the thought of him even toying with fire?”

It was nice to hear Diana laugh, she didn’t get to hear it much, but it was nice since she always seemed too serious.

“Either way, he obviously cares for you. To what depth, I don’t know, but he cares.”

Betty was about to ask about the Aussie’s current location, but Diana had moved to tending to her side. The pain was certainly alive and well there, but whatever she’d been administered had started to speed up the healing process, along with her own DNA. Surprisingly, she could take in full breaths without a problem.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to come play with the rest of the big kids for a few more days. Two at the very least. You should be ready for the fight again before the week’s end at this rate though. Don’t let Bruce hear I told you that though. If he has it his way, you’d be out for the week.”

“Coming off as hard as he always does, he’s way softer than he’d let on.”

“For both our sakes don’t let him hear you say that either.”

There was some rustling out in the hallway that briefly distracted Betty while Diana finished up.

“He’s been staying in here during the evening. Refuses a bed. If you get him to change his mind, I’ll find a cot or something for him.”

Something finally stuck out in their talk, “Wait, how long has it been?”

“You’ve been kept sedated for two days to heal. Looks like your body needed the sleep too.”

“Two days?!”

“You’re awake now. Just focus on getting healed up.”

Well that was a troubling thought, but she didn’t have much time to think on it as Digger rounded the door and stared at her. His arms full of snacks, which he quickly abandoned in the chair that had most likely been his bed for the last two days. The Aussie scratched his neck awkwardly, waiting for Diana to leave.

She must have taken the hint because Diana gave Betty a small smile and headed out before closing the door behind her.

And then it was just them.

There was a long pause between them, but it wasn’t an uncomfortable one. The silence that formed between them wasn’t something she seemed to fear much anymore. But the air was heavy with anxiety and, oddly, relief.

“Yer up.”

Trying to push herself up a little, Betty was going to respond, but Digger moved to her to give her a hand. He shoved his coat behind her and then his hands were to himself again.

And then there was actually an awkward pause. She didn’t like it.

“I’m not going to break, you know?”

“I jus’… Ya coulda died out there.”

“It happens, was a bad luck moment. Doesn’t happen often, but it does. I think you helped quite a bit with that, if I’m thinking what happened happened.”

Digger just nodded and his eyes flittered briefly to her side. The one with the scar he’d left.

“Don’ like seein ya hurt like that. Hurt period for that matter.”

The room stayed quiet for a while again, and the acceptance of what was currently going on between them settled in. Betty knew she was smitten. More than - that was a pretty dangerous thing.

“I don’t want you sleeping in that chair tonight.”

Digger seemed a little surprised by the command and began to object before Betty stopped him.

“I have plenty of room on this thing. It’s bigger than a full. And I mean, if you’re planning on staying anyway…”

Something had changed dramatically between them within the last few days. Concern for someone other than himself wasn’t a natural trait for the Captain, at least it didn’t read as such in any dossier or footage of him Betty had ever seen.

Digger didn’t say anything but he closed the distance between them again.

“That mean I ain’t gonna get in trouble for coppin a feel on yer injured self?”

“I think there’d just be a crap ton of disappointment if you didn’t.”

“Not sure you’d be able to keep up too much. Hurt an’ all.”

“You’d be surprised. I’m pretty resilient.”

“Yeah? How resilient we talkin?”

She really shouldn’t. Betty knew she was still hurt. Her ribs still ached, her head could be convinced to spin if need be…

“You’d probably want to lock that door. And be a little more gentle than you would normally be.”

The hell was she doing?

Digger obviously wasn’t going to object as he locked the door and double checked it, flicking off the main fluorescent lights on his way back to the bed.

This was happening, and she didn’t want it to stop. She swore if someone tried to walk in, she might develop a violent streak.

Most of those thoughts were lost with the way Digger was looking at her. Hungry eyes practically tore the blankets right off the bed but there was hesitation.

“I ain’t gonna ask again. Ya sure?”

If there was ever a time to object…

“I…don’t think I have panties on.”

Smooth, Betty. Smooth.

The hungry look in Digger’s eyes only intensified with that little piece of information.

“Oh, guess we’ll just have ta find out, yeah?”

There was something almost unnerving the way he looked at her as he crawled up the bottom of the bed and over her, balancing himself on a knee on one side of her hip, and a foot up on the other side.

“Get ta properly unwrap ya even. Not that there’s all that much to peel off ya this time. Now, about them panties..”

Betty went to interject, but she went completely dry mouthed as she watched Digger slowly pull down the sheet covering her. To her surprise, she was wearing a long shirt that bunched about mid-thigh. Digger obviously approved as he made a soft groan while the sheets slipped down by her ankles.

Moving further down her body, Digger settled himself down between her legs, kicking the sheet the rest of the way off. The cool air hitting her exposed skin most certainly let her know those panties were gone and the feeling of his warm hands along her skin pulled a coo from her while he started to get to work.

“I’m afraid yer right. There ain’t no panties to be found down ‘ere, darlin.”

Digger didn’t seem to mind as he nipped gently at the inside of her knee while his thumbs rubbed at the back of her thighs. Betty couldn’t seem to form words so the farthest she got was, “Uh huh.”

The Aussie must have taken that as a green light because his mouth slowly worked it’s way up the inside of her thigh, using tongue, lips and teeth to tease her on one leg before switching to the other. There was a fair amount of restraint in his actions. Even in the faintly lit room, the light from the medical devices showed the man’s muscles taut under his skin. She was certain that if she wasn’t in her current condition, Digger would be more than just knee deep, so to speak.

Facial hair tickled incredibly close to the goal Digger was working toward and Betty couldn’t seem to keep herself from contributing in some way. Her hands, with a mind of their own, reached down to pull up the edge of the shirt, sliding one arm up and under the fabric.

Digger’s tongue was out and at the ready, obviously ready to get his mouth on what he wanted, but he hesitated while one of Betty’s hands found her breast. The hunger in Digger’s eyes turned into something else as he watched her toy a bit with herself.

“Oh love, if I could take a picture of you..”

Betty swallowed at his obvious appreciation and squirmed slightly under his grip, “You take a picture and it might last longer than me in this state.”

Digger’s gold tooth glinted in the light as he grinned at her suggestion, “Should put that to the test then, eh?”

There wasn’t any time left for witty comments with Digger’s mouth on her. His fingers spread her wide open while lips wrapped around the tight bundle of nerves that seemed to ache the more he teased and worked her up. To distract herself from pleasure, with very ginger movements, she started to pull the oversized shirt off. Digger immediately stopped his work when he saw what she was doing and took over for her. A few twinges of pain here and there hit her with some movement, but it wasn’t as nearly as bad as she’d thought it would be.

Finally having herself laid out in front of Digger was something she might have once seen as slightly nerve wrecking for some reason or another, but her body was drawn all the more to his and ready to go while he moved back down between her legs.

The more Digger’s tongue teased against her clit, the closer she felt pushed toward that edge. One of his fingers gently began toying along her entrance, just barely dipping in before retracting and assaulting her trembling bud again with his mouth.

“Please, Digger..”

“Please wha’, darlin?”

A torturous finger pushed inside her, causing her to moan out softly, “That, more of that.”

This went on for longer than should could have imagined, but each time she was about to reach her moment of release, he eased off until she was babbling once more.

“Please Digger, If you don-”

Kneeling up between her legs, he pulled his ratty wifebeater up over his head and discarded it somewhere off the side of the bed. Not that that little show wasn’t enough, he undid the drawstring on the ridiculous looking pajama bottoms someone had given him and pushed them down around his mid-thigh. It was certainly a sight to behold and Betty had no witty comeback for that.

More so when he took himself in hand. Fuck.

“If I don’t wha’?”

If Betty could move without trouble, she would climb that tree faster than a squirrel going for nuts.

Her mouth did it’s best to form words, but it was completely lost on watching Digger move comfortably between her legs. Her body was humming as his hands smoothed up her sides, taking surprising care to watch her injuries. However, it felt as though his hands were practically on fire as he gathered up her breasts in his rather warm palms.

She was even more surprised when his expression turned serious.

“You sure you’re up for this? I mean, I get yer ready to go an’ all, but…”

Betty didn’t think it was intentional, but while he asked, Digger’s hips finally made contact and she found herself wrapping her thighs around his hips. The pain was there, but it was dull enough that it was tolerable. She’d just need to be careful.

“Just don’t try and break me. I doubt you ever go easy.”

“I don’t. Can sure try though, darlin. Don’t need Batty gettin his panties all twisted over me breakin you again.”

Betty’s pressed her heels into his back just above his bum, checking her flexibility in this condition while her hips arched up and pressed against him. Christ, it was good. The pain wasn’t too bad when she did that so maybe this would be ok. Or at least she hoped because the sounds Digger was making when she did it had her wondering how solid his resolution could be.

“Speakin’ a batty, yer gonna drive me there before I even get started.”

“You started this awhile ago. Fucking mouth.”

“Liked that, eh?” Digger waggled his brows with a laugh before, urging her hips back down to the mattress while his fingers pressed into her again.

He didn’t make her wait too long this time around because before Betty could get a word out, Digger was easing in slowly.

The world seemed to slow while she could feel Digger take every inch slower than she’d imagined him to have the control for. What’s more, he didn’t stop. He didn’t falter for a moment until he pressed as deeply as he could go. She remembered to breathe sometime during that before pulling the Aussie down to kiss her.

She could feel Digger’s thighs twitch and tremble, fighting an obvious impulse to rip her apart if she let him. Naturally testing limits, she gave his lower lip a soft bite and then asking, “What would you do if I said I could take a little more punishment than this?”

Digger’s eyes locked with hers while he let out a slow breath through his nose, “Darlin, you keep pressin me like this yeh gonna be runnin with a permanent limp.”

Betty caught his mouth again in a gentle kiss, “I won’t break. I promise.”

What she said must have clicked somewhere because before she knew it, Digger had started to move and he was obviously enjoying the surprised face Betty was making, “Don’t think I’ve ever seen you get speechless.”

Betty couldn’t utter a word. Somewhere in her brain a switch flipped, the moment had turned her brain to mush and all she wanted was more. She pressed her heels into Digger’s back harder despite the pain she was starting to feel. At one point, she even let out a small howl of pain. It made Digger stop immediately.

Through labored pants, he asked with a rough voice, “Ya sure yer alright? ‘M serious, Betts. I don’ wanna hurt you.”

Managing to speak between soft pants, she replied, “Digger Harkness. If you don’t finish what you started I will find a way to finish it with or without you. I’d prefer with.”

The concern was definitely still there in his eyes, but Digger couldn’t seem to help but comply with her demands, especially the more she forced herself to move down onto him while he sat idle.

Lifting her face, Digger’s mouth caught hers again, his movements were more fluid, rougher but he wasn’t getting carried away. And the closer she got, the more he seemed to note her urgency. Holding her hips down as he proceeded to grind his hips up into her, she could feel his thumb coming to rest against her clit once more, driving her right to the edge this time and not letting up.

“Digger, I…“

The pressure building low in her stomach finally reached it’s breaking point. She gripped her thighs tightly around his waist while her hips worked as much as they could up against that thumb while she finally hit her release. The world around her seemed to fade and the muffled sounds of him reaching the exact point reached her ears.

Betty’s body trembled under Digger, her hands held to any bit of him she could find. She could feel his arms shaking from holding himself up through all of this and it seemed to be taking almost every bit of himself not to put weight on her. Despite the pain, her hands skimmed over his skin until she found his shoulders, fingertips trailed up his neck to pull his face back to hers for another kiss.

Whispering, she eased her legs off his lower back, “I’m ok, relax…please.”

Digger seemed to hesitate, but finally eased down, but didn’t rest his head on her chest. Betty’s mouth dropped a little as she could feel him move out of her. She ached, but she certainly wouldn’t be having it any other way right now.

He moved further down and rested his head on her stomach, pressing slow kisses to her hip and around her navel while his hands smoothed over her thighs.

The realization of what had occurred, and what was going on now had her chest tighten up in a way it hadn’t in a long time. It was terrifying and oddly addictive. She wanted this, and she could see herself wanting to crave this.

Digger didn’t seem to pay much mind to her mixed expressions. He was too busy kissing back over to her other hip before moving himself up alongside her. A warm hand smoothed up from where he’d last left kisses up between her breasts and over a well teased nipple.

She initially started to object but her words didn’t make it out. As quickly as he’d made contact that might have started up a round two she might not survive, that warm mitt of his tenderly tickled fingertips up along her neck to turn her cheek to his face, kissing her in a way no one had. Ever.

There was something in that kiss. Something that had so many questions filling her mind. But before she could say anything, she felt more weight on her shoulder.

Digger’s heavy chin had rested on her shoulder and he was already passed out with an arm covering her.

There was a pause before she whispered, eyes narrowed, “…oh you would, wouldn’t you?”

Betty couldn’t even be angry, but she most certainly could be worried. There was a lot of unanswered questions. So many things she needed to say.

It would have to wait until the morning, she figured.

–

When she woke, she found she was incredibly cold. The single sheet wrapped around her did little to hold out the cool med bay air. Also, the fact that a certain Aussie wasn’t leaning against her anymore was a big factor.

He was gone.

The motherfucker was GONE.

Betty tried to sit up but it still ached, and the shadow by the door in full tactical gear didn’t seem to be helping her attitude.

“Hey there, princess.” Flag’s words were twinged with obvious disappointment. It was pretty amazing the friend she’d made in him, but now was not an opportune time she’d want to see him.

“What are you doing here?” Betty was filled with a mix of emotions, most of them anger, but she did a pretty decent job of hiding it.

“I had to come collect him. Some shit went down that fit his expertise,” Flag’s voice had a tinge of guilt, “Didn’t have a choice this time. Waller wanted him for this one. I’ll make sure he contacts you once we get back to base, but I doubt I’ll be able to stop him from making that call even if I wanted to.”

There was something comforting in that sentiment, but this was new uncharted territory. Was she going to be able to see him after this? Where was all this headed? That kiss…

“I’ve gotta head out so I can meet up with them. Harley got out again so our staff’s a little thin right now. Just take care of yourself ‘til I see you next time, alright?”

Flag walked over and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She swore internally. A part of her wished she always had Flag to talk to. They seemed to get each other, she didn’t have many friends like that.

And then he was gone. Just like Digger.

Now came the wait.


	12. Twelve

The next three weeks were torture. Mostly because she was out of touch with everyone. Bruce had let Betty know she needed time to recover, but his reasoning was pretty vague, and she had a pretty good idea why.

Bruce had always been rather protective of her. She was meta, damn fast and had a bit of an advanced form of DNA. But she couldn’t take the damage like the others could, although he was technically in the same boat as she. The only difference other than the fact that Bruce wasn’t meta, was that he called the shots on the Justice League. He could chose if she stayed or left.

Diana had been rather comforting though. Every week she poked her head in, had lunch or dinner with Betty, even went out to putz around the city when she had time. It was nice knowing she still had someone there in Gotham. She’d sent a few texts to Flag, but he’d been busy with some large project that his responses were few and far between.

Betty understood well and good that people had lives, and she certainly didn’t put theirs above her own. But she felt like her life had gone from the speed of sound to a snail’s pace. Just like the pace in which any word from Digger had reached her. That was actually a big fat nothing.

No word, no messages, not a thing.

Initially Betty was worried; terrified still by Waller’s threats to end Digger if he misbehaved. But she’d heard from Flag that he was pretty damn compliant after he got back and had a talk with her. Even with all of that information, even with her reaching out via letters and messages through Flag, there was still no word.

So life moved on.

Betty did her best to steel herself as she went back to work. She put on a happy face and dug down somewhere inside herself that would help keep her emotions in check. Until the anger started to set in.

It wasn’t so much anger directed toward anyone, just anger toward herself. How she could be that stupid thinking once Digger got his hall pass, that once his report card showed straight A’s he wouldn’t just leave her behind? She was pretty certain it was just a fling, right? That none of this was real.

She went into this mission with the goal being that she could rehabilitate him to a point that would save him, and she did just that. Betty didn’t deserve to want more out of the arrangement, and it wasn’t owed to her. Digger was safe, for now at least. Why was this bothering her as much as it was?

Burying feelings she didn’t want to ever experience again, she separated herself from most outside activities. She poured herself into hunting down Bane on the side and taking out most of the mobs that needed to be handled. Diana seemed to be the one that put a stop to everything.

“Hey, is your boyfriend coming to stay again?”

Betty looked up from the blueprints of the Marex building downtown. Her expression must have been puzzling because Diana was looking as though she was expecting an answer.

“Boy- what?”

“Yeah, didn’t you get a copy of the briefing from Bruce? Taskforce X is going to be going into Marex to take care of the problem since it’s considered a Level Five incident. Boomerang it supposed to be there. I’m sure he’ll be alright.”

Normally, the feeling she was experiencing came over her when she ran at full speed. The skin around her face warmed, there was an odd muffled hum that filled her ears, the rest of the world seemed to stop to let her get ahead. The only difference was that she seemed to stop for the world. Everything else was moving so fast, she couldn’t figure out where to put her feet. She was lucky she was sitting down because her limbs felt numb at the thought.

“Bruce…knew?”

Diana nodded and seemed to show serious concern when she saw Betty’s fingers clutching around the material in her hands. “Betty, are you al-”

Betty was gone, and a tornado of paperwork was left in her wake.

Bruce. That jerk. That piece of shit. That inconsiderate, controlling - “Asshole!”

Betty practically roared in his face as she found him two floors above the basement level of the League. Two small hands shoved him as hard as she could into the opposite wall.

“You..you fucking hid it from me! Didn’t you?! You knew he was coming and you made sure to leave that out of my briefing. You didn’t even invite me to the last two!”

Bruce seemed a little shellshocked for a moment until he began to come around. An irritated look settled on his face and he stood back up with a grunt. “Yeah, and it was need to know information. You didn’t need to know.”

“Well thanks for that dad. But you don’t get to pick and fucking choose!!”

He looked like he was ready to throw that back in her face, so she decided to stop him before he started. Grabbing the front of his shirt, she tugged him over and growled as much as she could as he so often did to her, “You’re going to tell me when this is going down and where they’re stationed.”

“Why? So you run in there and get killed?” Bruce removed her hands and pushed her back, “You’re reckless around him. You could have died last time you two were together. You’re lucky I was there.”

“Lucky?!” Betty laughed and leaned against the wall behind her; it was taking every ounce of personal strength to keep herself from tearing into him. “You didn’t save me. He did.”

“And has he even tried to contact you?”

Betty went to open her mouth in response, but stopped. She hadn’t mentioned to anyone that she hadn’t yet heard anything back from the Aussie. Not even to Diana. There was a level of anger Betty wasn’t aware she could reach, but she seemed to have broken that concrete ceiling as things came better into focus.

With a dangerously controlled voice, she asked, “What did you do, Bruce?”

“I did what I had to to get everyone focused again. On what’s important. Your work here is important, and they need him focused for whatever suicide job we have lined up for them.”

Betty’s hands threaded up through her hair, grabbing at bits as she tried to keep her composure, “Oh, you just looooove choosing what’s best for everyone, don’t you? Was my happiness worth that?”

“It makes you distracted.”

“I. Don’t. Care. I especially don’t care what you think right now.”

“You know what he is, Betty. We both do.”

She started walking to the elevator, her jaw tight with fists clenched as it opened and she stepped inside, “Yeah, we do. A hell of a better man than you are.”

–

Betty made it home in record time. She was sure of that. The culmination of emotions she was drowning in was overwhelming. Before she went anywhere, she knew she needed to gear up, but she wasn’t going to be able to run into that building. She hated to admit he was right about it, but Bruce was when it came to getting these jobs done. No distractions were best. But the next best thing would be to find Flag.

Grabbing up a backpack, she started to pack a few things on her couch. But something caught her eye.

In the corner of the cushion, there was a small pink bit of fabric. If she hadn’t been looking at the extra pair of shoes she’d set near it she’d never have noticed. Reaching between the fabric, she found something soft. Pinky. Something in Betty’s chest tightened just seeing it. She had no idea what was going to come of all of this, but she wanted an explanation. She deserved one.

After packing her small bag, she carefully placed Pinky on top of it all and zipped it up. She was ready to go. Sans Flash Suit. If anything, she was planning on being as incognito as possible.

–

Downtown was completely blocked off around the Marex building and the streets were lined with plenty of military personnel. Looked like Waller’s people.

Betty pulled out her phone and texted Flag. It took almost ten minutes for him to respond, but he ended up giving her his current position. The command center was set up in a convenience store across the street from the building in question and he let her know he’d be heading out back for a quick smoke.

She was there before he walked through the door.

The cigarette hanging between his lips dipped in surprise when he saw here there, “Damn, I always forget how fast you can be. How’ve you been?”

Rick pulled her in for a hug, and she couldn’t help but hug him back despite the frustration she was about to spew everywhere.

“Listen, I wanna apologize for not getting back to you sooner on texts and that. Things have been a little crazy. Harley got out again, we got her back, Joker tried to get her back again. Been a mess, really. But I’m glad you looked us up.”

A part of her was breaking with how casual this seemed. Like he didn’t realize what had been happening.

“Can I ask you a series of most likely uncomfortable questions?”

Flag looked confused for a moment, but nodded as he lighted up his cigarette.

“Does-” She stopped, this was so childish. On a whole new level even.

Noting the hesitation, Flag chimed in, “I mean, I get why you’re here. To see him, right? He’s been damn well cooperative since he’s come back. Hasn’t even set his sheets on fire. Won’t talk about you to no one though. I think he likes having more than just you all to himself, wants all the facts and secrets kept to himself too.”

She felt sick, “Rick, he never got back in contact with me after. Nothing. No text or call, no vid com. Maybe he isn’t talking to me because he doesn’t want to.”

“Well that’s just stupid,” Flag took a drag and sat down on the AC unit attached to the side of the building. “I know he thinks about you. Just don’t ask me to explain the details, that shit ain’t my business what he does when the lights are out.”

Betty thought to interject somewhere in there, but the idea of what Digger was doing in that room prevented her to speak just yet.

“Waller don’t know you’re here. And I can’t tell you they’re using the motel on the outskirts as holding cells when they do the prisoner drop. I’d hurry considering they’re pretty much headed back down. We’ve got some injuries to tend to, but he’ll be headed to his room alone once they get them in. I didn’t tell you he’s in room two-oh-four though, ok?”

She was certainly getting her cardio done for the day.

–

It took a little stealth, but she managed to get inside the motel on the other side of Carter Bridge. The place wasn’t as bad as she’d imagined considering Waller’s methods, but it made more sense considering this road led to the Air Force base further down the road. Seems Taskforce X lucked out on this one.

Setting her bag down in the corner, Betty realized now she had to wait god knows how long for Digger to even get there. And then she’d have to talk to him. What was she even going to say? The more the minutes passed, the less confident she became in her endeavor. She wasn’t afraid of rejection, and she’d rather it come directly to her face, not left to dream about for days on end.

Betty was in the dark bathroom, wiping some tears from her face and doing her best to get her shit together when she heard the front door click open and then shut. She froze as she listened to exhausted grunts and groans. The sound of clothing being removed and tossed somewhere on the floor followed, until there was silence.

Some footsteps and then…light jingling? HER BACKPACK!

“The fuck is thi-”

The familiar voice faded as she heard the sound of a zipper. And the silence came again, this time longer though.

“Come out, darlin’. Please..”

Her body was shaking hearing the request. How DARE he call her that. After all of this?!

The anger in her stride stopped when she saw Digger clutching Pinky in one hand while the other let her backpack fall to the floor. She could see his large hand clutching the soft toy as he slowly closed the distance between them. He tossed Pinky on the bed before he reached her. There was obviously some confliction in what he was doing. His hands hesitated as they reached for her face.

“Darlin’, I’ve missed ya so mu-!”

Digger was on the ground faster than you could blink. Betty looked as shocked as Digger did for the split second he was conscience and her hand stung from how hard she’d slapped him in the face and the red mark quickly began to appear on his cheek. However, in all that time she’d spent trying to figure out what to say, she now had some more considering he was out cold.

“…fuck.”

Twenty minutes later and Digger started to stir again. Betty had taken a pillow off the bed and placed it under his head and in the meantime had passed out on the floor next to him with the extra pillow. There was at least an arms length between them, but she came to as she felt her body being moved, a familiar warm mass covering her back.

“I’m so sorry, doll. Never meant to go radio silent on ya.”

The words were soft but strained. Digger’s voice was rough from a mixture of exhaustion and unexpected sleep. A large warm hand settled on her stomach and pulled her even closer. It felt so good, all of this. The apology, the embrace, his words. The emotions she’d tried so hard to bottle up to this point finally exploded.

Turning over in a fit of stifled tears, she did her best to hide her face against his chest. He didn’t need to see this. She didn’t want him to see her like this. A hand pushed him further away and she fought a moment to stand.

“Just…tell me. Tell me why you couldn’t send me anything. Not a text or a call, not even a fucking post-it!”

Digger stood in front of her and the look on his face wasn’t something she’d seen before. It wasn’t the persona she’d been so used to seeing, there was something transparent about it. Almost as if he was about to confess to murder and give her every minute detail of the crime.

“When I got back, Waller pulled me in. Told me that they were watchin ya. Waitin for ya to make a move that could get ya locked up too. Said ya almost stepped outta line when we were together and they ain’t got a problem shackin ya up in ‘ere too.”

Digger looked away, his lips pressed into a thin line as he chose his words carefully, looking back to her, “Wasn’ gonna let that happen to ya. Not as long as I’m ‘ere to keep ya safe from that end.” He clammed up again, running a hand through his already messy hair, some dirt and dust fell out and onto his shoulders while he paced back and forth.

Once he stopped, he took two steps toward Betty and stopped, leaving that safe space between them despite the need in his face to come to her while her eyes continued to well with tears, “I thought…if I just didn’t say nothin, there would be zero chance I’d be puttin ya at risk. That you’d move on. Have a kinda normal life. One where ya don’t gotta worry about me and the…risks.”

Betty looked at the ceiling as if it would somehow make her eyes stop bleeding tears freely. That didn’t seem to be a viable option as she wiped away what she could. “You don’t get to make that decision for me. No one does.” Digger’s eyes widened a little but he didn’t move as she advanced.

“I don’t care if I get locked up in a…a damn hole where no one can hear me! It’s my choice to make! I would take what little time we get over those stupid risks.” Her shoulders sank as she got closer, feeling all the fire beneath her wings die down. She was so tired and found herself resting her forehead against his chest since it was there. “My life…has been a lot less exciting without you in it. And I want that back.”

They stood in silence for a long while until Digger’s hands rested on her cheeks, lifting her face to his, their foreheads touching, “Darlin, I can’t promise ya anything. Ever.” His thumbs did a decent enough job wiping away most of the tears left on her cheeks. “I’m an animal, right trainwreck even… and I ain’t gonna change, darlin’.”

Betty’s hands gripped at his shoulders roughly, fingers digging into skin as the fire seemed to grow once more. She hissed words between them, “I want that animal. I want the trainwreck.”

A slight bit of tension in the room broke and he chuckled, kissing her soundly, “Ya sure ya sane? Gonna start thinkin you’re crazier than I am.”

“Crazy is me showing up in a unicorn onesie to Belle Reve for a conjugal visit.”

Digger laughed and lifted her head, stealing another kiss. And another.

His hands rubbed down her sides, resting on her hips and down around to her bum. A healthy squeeze and a muted chuckle later he was taking a step back. “You’ve gotta get out of here. If they find ya here, I’m not sure what’s gonna happen. Doubt it’ll be good though, considerin I don’t got permission for this.”

“I have a feeling I might have to do something drastic to fix this.”

The casual slouch in his shoulders straightened almost instantly hearing it, taking hold of her shoulders, “No, ain’t gonna let you do that. Talk like that’s gonna get you in where I’m at.”

“I’ve got an idea of why this is going on, but I’m not going to be sorry for being selfish. With this. You. But I’ve gotta talk to Flag and see if he can arrange a meeting with Waller.”

“Hey, don’t go makin a deal with the devil. That bitch ain’t worth your time.”

Betty was quiet for a while. There was a lot she could say. Plenty regarding what and wasn’t worth her time, but she took his hands off of her, “Can I ask you two things? They aren’t…great questions. But I feel like I need the answers before I say anything else.”

Digger looked confused and uncomfortable, but took a set on the edge of the bed.

“What are we?”

Digger cast his gaze aside. It looked like someone had drawn an ice cube down the back of his neck and he couldn’t shake off the feeling. His mouth opened a few times to speak, but nothing came out, and the twitchy posture returned.

Betty sighed and straddled his hips, turning his head to face him.

“I don’t know what we are. I know I can’t stop thinking about you when you’re gone. I can’t stop thinking about the night you left. I can’t stop thinking about how the smell of you keeps fading on my sheets. I can’t stop thinking about you period. It’s embarrassing; I feel like I’m a stupid middle-schooler again pining after someone that I got kissed by in passing.”

“Betts, I ain’t had someone care about me before. Not like this. I don’t know what we are. Just know when my mind stops runnin circles, it goes back to you. That and jerkin off’s gotten really old after havin ya.” Digger waggled his brows before looking down between them, “If it’s an answer to that question you’re lookin for, I don’t got it. I don’t care what ya wanna call it if ya actually need a title, don’t need a label. I just know the way ya make me feel. And it’s good.”

She nodded and rested her hands on his shoulders again, tracing over the marks she’d left earlier, “If Waller let you do what Deadshot does, the visits, is that what you’d want?”

“I told ya I don’t want ya selling yourself to her.”

“I’m trying to find a medium here, Digger. I have to have something to bargain for with what I‘m going to offer.”

Digger’s jaw tightened up and his hands moved around her waist, “I ain’t got nobody. I’d wanna come back and stay with ya a while. But I don’t want ya sacrificing yourself for me.”

Betty wouldn’t promise anything, or say anything more. She leaned forward and kissed him, “I should get out of here before they come to check on you.”

“Do I get to ask questions now? Just got one.”

She was genuinely surprised, “Sure, what’s up?”

“If ya happened to find a onesie like ya was talkin ‘bout…”

“You’re awful, you know that right?”

He grinned and pulled her body against his, large arms wrapping around her lower back to keep her to him, “All aboard the crazy train.”

“Yeah, toot toot.” She laughed and leaned into him, resting her head against his shoulder as he buried his nose into her neck, breathing her in.

“Promise I’ll message ya this time. Probably go through the lap dog since ya both seem close.”

“You better. I can break in there and kick your ass if I have to.”

He snorted and stole another kiss, this time it was tender. The Aussie took his time, mapped her mouth with his, and pulled back enough so their noses touched. “Take Pinky with ya. Need her kept safe.”

Betty nodded and slipped out of his lap, putting Pinky back in her backpack and pulling out a few snacks. “Think you can smuggle that back in?”

“If I tell Flag, yeah. Think he kinda trusts me sometimes. Better for him if he doesn’t.”

She gave him a pointed look but pulled her backpack back on an straightened her clothes.

“At least this time I can say goodbye to you.”

They stood there together with quiet tension once more filling the space between them.

“Ya make me wish I was a better man. Wouldn’t be here. Could do right by you.”

Betty’s lower lip disappeared while she listened to him, a distinct warmth crept up her neck and to her cheeks.

“Could give you more than this.”

A part of her wanted to tease him for making her blush so violently, but she closed the space between them once more. “George Harkness,” he winced hearing it, but it made her smile as she continued, “You’ve become someone better. And you do right by me. As much as you can, and it’s all I can ask for. We just need to hold on a bit longer until we have something concrete.”

Digger watched her with a thoughtful face, his fingertips tracing her cheek, moving down to hold her chin, “If you didn’ have to leave, I’d fuck you til ya couldn’t run no more.” A shiny grin broke through his lips while he pulled her in for a crushing kiss before pushing her away about arms length.

“I’ll see you soon, love.”

Betty stood there a little in awe, her eyes set on his lips, wanting them on hers again. But this would have to do. “See you…”

And she was gone, only stopping once she was across the bridge. The words burning in her ears.

Her initial plan to rehabilitate Digger had gone out the window. She wanted more, and she was sure as hell going to fight tooth and nail for it.

But first, it was going to take talking to Bruce.


	13. Thirteen

That talk she was supposed to have with Bruce, the one to smooth everything over?

It never happened.

Steppenwolf happened instead.

For the next three months Betty had to forget everything about her personal life as the League went to work. Strategy and planning kept her distracted thoughts away from the one person who she wanted so desperately to get back to. But the current task couldn’t be avoided. People would die if she missed a step and she wasn’t going to allow that to happen. None of them wanted that.

After things finally smoothed over, did she realize how much time had passed without a word from her to Digger. Not that she hadn’t struggled with what this all was between them, the feelings they seemed to have, but now she had to see if that was still there. It was going to take a phone call she was scared to make, but first, she had another conversation to take care of.

A week after they’d returned from Russia, Betty headed to Bruce’s estate. She always felt so awkward when she was on the property since it often was as quiet as a graveyard. However, she wasn’t at all surprised to find Alfred standing at the door with a smile on his face before she even reached it.

“Miss Allen, it’s been far too long.”

She laughed and walked over, “Coming from the man who almost threw me out of the kitchen four nights ago. It’s good to see you now considering we’re all in a more secure position.”

“Quite. I assume you’re here to see Master Wayne then? He’s in the study, take care not to stare too much when he breathes. He doesn’t like to admit his injuries from this last battle do bother him.”

Betty frowned and followed Alfred inside, “A few broken ribs? I know he took a few nasty hits.”

“That and a few other minor injuries. Lady Diane is taking over watch of the city for a few days after a large squabble they had this morning, so the emotional wounds are still fresh.” There was a small smirk tugging at the corner of his lips as he walked her down a long hallway.

“Maaaaybe I should come back then if he’s in a crappy mood. I’m not exactly here to deliver pleasant news.”

“If you’re here to discuss Mister Harkness, I think he already has an idea regarding the tone of this conversation. He requested his file this morning.”

Did the mansion get cold, or was it just the impending creep of doom wrapping around her like a boa constrictor? Both maybe?

“I uh…yeah. It’s about that.” The words came out of her mouth slowly and the world started to swim with anxious air.

“I’m afraid I can’t give a complete read of his demeanor regarding that subject, but I think you can relax a little more than you are.”

Betty didn’t realize she was standing in front of a heavy set of doors to the study until Alfred opened them and the light came streaming in, nearly blinding her for a moment. When she walked in and her eyes adjusted, she found Bruce on a couch near the window, looking out onto the back half of the property.

“I was wondering when you were going to show up today. Had a feeling it would be today though.” Bruce’s voice was rougher than usual and handed his empty glass to Alfred as the older gentleman left them to talk. “I’m genuinely surprised though.”

“About which part?”

“What Waller wrote regarding George Harkness’ behavior. Whatever you’ve done, it’s helped. I won’t say it worked because the guy is crazy, but he’s performing despite.”

Betty didn’t say anything. She was waiting for the ball to drop. It had to.

“I’m just curious about one thing.”

“What’s that?”

“Why haven’t you gone back to Belle Reve yet? Would have figured you’d have headed there the moment we got home.”

“The last time we spoke, he said Waller was threatening to lock me up too.”

“Heard about that too. Diversionary tactic to ensure this all would keep him in line apparently.”

“You’ve got to be shitting me.”

“Well, since you know now, are you going to go?”

Betty suddenly realized how defensive she really was of this…thing between herself and Digger.

“I’m not trying to pry, just curious.”

“I get where you might think it’s ok to show up after months of being gone, but I..”

“It’s what we do, Betty.”

“I didn’t even send him a fucking text! I got all over his ass about this before.” She paused and looked over at him, “And why are you all of a sudden so oddly supportive of all this?”

Bruce shifted with a grunt, “I never said I was supportive. But I might have been looking at this the uh, wrong way. Diane clarified a few things for me.”

Thank god for that woman.

“Oh.” Betty walked over and sat next to him, pulling the folder in his lap out and into hers.

She flipped through notes and pages of reporting on Waller’s part. Most of them carried negative tones, but there was no denying the positive notes about improvement and compliance. It was honestly more than she’d expected. There were a few referrals from Flag regarding her work and how he approved of the continuing partnership of League members and Taskforce X.

It also looked like the League wasn’t the only group busy while they’d been away. Four missions had gone down during the time they’d been pursuing Steppenwolf. Harley seemed to have gotten out, again, but they’d managed to recapture her once more with Deadshot’s assistance. Digger had sustained an injury during their most recent work. Three days ago. Nothing significant, but enough that he ended up in Medical overnight before they returned him to his quarters.

Looking through all the notes had left Betty’s mouth dry. A mixture of anxiety and fear still sat squarely at the pit of her stomach. Bruce’s voice brought her out of the haze her mind was in.

“Flag reached out to me yesterday morning. He wanted to make sure you were settled in before he reached out to you himself I guess, but he said there’s a pending request.”

“A what?”

“No idea, you’re going to have to reach out to him.”

Pending request. What?

—

The drive home left her distracted. So much had happened while she was gone in a short period of time, and the worry of what had actually CHANGED was nagging at the forefront of her mind. Betty knew there was only going to be one way to resolve all of this. Once she returned to her apartment, she called up Flag.

It went straight to voicemail.

“Oh, uh - Hey Rick. I just got done talking to-” There was a knock at the door.

“…” Betty hung up, pocketing her phone and walked to her door. Through the peephole was a familiar face.

Rick. Fatigues on like he’d walked right off the prison grounds. “Well that sure as hell took you long enough.”

Betty stood in the doorway, blinking owlishly for a few moments, “Ok, so whatever this weird voodoo bullshit is… Just, no. You need to stop.”

With a dry chuckle he shook his head. “You’re on loan from your people. I’m just here to escort you.”

Since she was the one usually moving faster than everyone else, she looked around herself in disbelief, “Ok, wait a second. How long have you been posted up here? I mean, we just got home. I just got home. I haven’t done laundry, I haven’t even been here long enough to drop a deuce in my own home yet!”

Flag pushed past her inside, “So this contract with Waller, I don’t think you read all the fine print.”

Betty had trusted Flag, and for the first time, did she actually feel concerned by his presence. “So are you going to tell me?”

“All members of our taskforce are given a form of compensation for their good work and we promise to deliver in a fashion and time that we deem reasonable. George Harkness had never filled out that portion when it was first offered. Five months ago he requested that paperwork again to review. He wrote down your name.”

The air felt like it was sucked out of the room and she had to lean back against the wall behind her.

“Waller deemed this as an appropriate time to deliver compensation.”

“Does he know?” Betty took in a deep breath.

“No. But we do need to leave now.”

The air came rushing out like she’d be punched in the chest. All of this was happening so fast and even she couldn’t keep up. In a silent haze, she walked back to her room and grabbed the overnight bag she’d been living out of for weeks. As she pushed a few extra pairs of clean underwear inside, her fingers hit something soft.

Betty pulled out Pinky. That stupid stuffed unicorn had gone everywhere with her the day she left Digger in that hotel room. The Aussie was certifiable, but she was starting to question her own sanity with how protective she’d become of it.

“Time to take you home,” she mumbled to the stuffed toy. A part of her felt like she wasn’t just speaking to the unicorn.

After everything had been packed, she headed back out into the living space where she found Flag at the door.

“You’re being pretty formal, you know?”

“I’ve got new recruits so I’m trying to be as professional as possible.” His mouth twitched, “Maybe a coffee later. But lets go.”

—

For most of the flight, Betty felt like she was stuck underwater. Everything around her sounded muffled, it was hard to breathe, she was worried she wasn’t going to break the surface or if she did, good things weren’t waiting for her there. She figured this was how going crazy started.

The landing was nerve wrecking though, even for her. When they reached Belle Reve, a thunderstorm had rolled in and the winds were whipping hard. She silently thanked the airmen flying their helicopter once they touched down; it was then she realized she’d been gripping her seatbelt hard enough to put holes in it.

“I didn’t realize we’d be flying into a literal shitstorm tonight.”

Flag laughed back, “It’s been like this most of the week. Waller’s been a real peach about it after Harley tried breaking everyone out yesterday. They’ve had PT in the yard this afternoon.”

“I’d ask if she’s always that pleasant, but I think we both know the answer.”

The prison hadn’t changed much, if at all. It still smelled outside, the security guards were all incredibly intimidating at the front door and through security check. The floor was still sticky everywhere when you walked on it with rubber soles.

Flag broke with his group and lead her down to the cellblock unit.

“So small brief time. He’s been on track since you came along. They usually keep most of the team in the dark on news regarding you guys, but with the circumstances of this invasion, everyone was kept up to date. We’ve had them covering small areas of the city where we had a few stragglers from Steppenwolf’s army. Harkness got caught up in a pretty big scrap a few days ago and we had to send him to the med bay. The guy’s a tank so he was almost back to normal the next day.”

Betty looked incredibly confused as they passed Digger’s cell who’s door had been blown in from the outside and continued down the block and took a left turn into a newer looking wing, not a person in sight.

Flag’s professional demeanor softened and he fell into step with her, “He doesn’t know you’re here, but everyone was made aware of your groups return last night. Waller didn’t want to chance any deviation in his behavior by letting him know you were coming. She’s giving him forty eight hours of… well, I’d liken it to leave. He’ll be your responsibility, as per before.”

He opened a much larger cell than she’d seen Digger in before. Probably closer to the size of a master bedroom, which was more than twice the size of his previous cell. The wall cot had been replaced with a standard full sized military styled bed; she was surprised the sheets weren’t burned, but they had been scrunched at the bottom of the bed. There was the typical prison style toilet and shower in the opposite corner facing the cell door and an old boxy television was mounted inside the wall across from the bed with a plexiglass safety cover.

“This is-” Betty was a little dumbfounded, “way more than I thought she’d give him.”

“They can thank Harley for that. Everyone had to be relocated after Harley tried to break everyone out. These were previously existing cells. The only thing we’ve bothered changing are the doors.”

Flag moved to the door to add, “I’d ask if you think you’re gonna be ok, but I think you will be.”

“Wait, are you locking me in here?”

“Contractual obligation.”

“Rick, I…” Her face fell, all the negative thoughts of if he even cared about seeing her after her long absence rushed in. “I never messaged him while I was gone. I didn’t call or- there wasn’t time to- I’m worried he-”

Frowning, Flag walked back to her and squeezed her shoulder, “He showed up first to briefing every day. Didn’t say a damn word about it, but he wanted to know what you guys were doing and when you were doing it. If there was any question about if he didn’t give any thought to you, you don’t need to have them. Is that what you’re worried about?”

Betty couldn’t speak, she only nodded. His words left her feeling exposed in a way she hadn’t felt in a while.

Flag shook his head, a wry smile appearing, “The guy is crazy about a lot of things. I’m afraid you’re caught up in that mix, Allen.”

With that, he walked off, the cell door closing behind him, leaving her with the sounds of heavy rain outside and her thoughts.

The cold constriction of worry and anxiety still found it’s way coiling around her being as she looked around the threadbare room. Removing her bag from the bed, she opened it up and pulled out the small stuffed unicorn like she had earlier. It had since lost that smell she’d often found herself missing but it offered an odd sense of comfort. Maybe she shouldn’t be all that worried about this? Overthinking was a weakness of hers in personal matters, so maybe this wasn’t all that different?

She didn’t have time to answer her own questions as the sounds of cursing and loud talking came down the hallway. Betty was frozen in place on the mattress, Pinky in hand as the sounds moved closer. She could hear Deadshot complaining about how cold it was inside and how he wanted a “mother fucking towel before I get my ass back in this cell.” It was enough to make her smile, but that got shut down when she heard an all too familiar voice yelling in chorus with him as the cell door opened.

Betty swore the ground shook as the reinforced door slid open and a completely soaked Digger Harkness was shoved inside. In a fury, he pulled off his shirt and barked back at the guard about wanting a towel and, in response, had one thrown in his face as the cell door closed.

“More fuckin cold than a frozen tit in ‘ere,” Digger mused to himself before he went silent and stood motionless in that doorway.

The captain’s eyes felt like daggers on her, fixed and almost wild as they didn’t waiver from her own. The small hairs on the back of her neck bristled as she watched his muscles flex under his skin. His whole body seemed to want to move, but he was denying it what it wanted. The towel he’d so badly wanted before fell to the floor from his large hands which seemed to ball up tight enough to show of the white in his knuckles.

Betty couldn’t tell what he wasn’t feeling, or what he planned on doing, but she stood slowly, Pinky still in hand and chanced a step forward.

A loud voice interrupted her movement, “LIGHTS OUT! GO TO SLEEP SHITHEADS!”

And then everything went dark.


End file.
